The AU Series : Ellie and The Major
by ElaineDex
Summary: Lorne owes Ellie his life and not for the first time but when payback time comes, will the Major do what needs to be done to ensure that she doesn't have to turn to another for help?
1. Chapter 1

Date : 21.02.2008

Title : The A.U. Series : Ellie and The Major

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 1 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Major Evan Lorne/Dr. Ellie Harrison

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Adventure, Maybe Some Strong Language.

Spoilers : This story has character's in it from my Loves series and follows on from my last story - Lost City of the ZPM's

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : Dr. Ellie Harrison, Lt. Matthew Franks and any O/C's are mine. Lyssa Hunter belongs to Kazavid and is from her Atlantis stories Behind The Mask and Reunions. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : Lorne owes Ellie his life and not for the first time, but when payback times comes will the Major be able to do what needs to be done to stop her turning to another for help? **

Major Evan Lorne stared at the Valentine card in his hand, his face colouring slightly as he took in the red hearts and the delicate scent that had filled his nostrils the moment he had pulled the card from its envelope. It smelt vaguely familiar but he couldn't quite place it.

He hated things like this for the simple reason he was never sure if they were genuine or if it was one of the guys playing a joke on him.

He had no idea who would want to send him a valentines and since he and Jessica hadn't worked out so well he was in no hurry to start up another relationship anytime soon.

Just then, Lt. Col. John Sheppard ambled into his office and Lorne tried to hide the card but, unfortunately for him, he was just not quick enough and his c/o snatched the card from his hands and began to read it.

"You have an admirer", Sheppard commented and Lorne smiled.

"I doubt it Sir, it's probably just Franks or Tyler messing around".

"I don't know", Sheppard said sounding sceptical, "Whoever sent this sprayed perfume on it", and he breathed in the scent deeply, his eyes suddenly widening as he recognised the smell almost immediately.

It was Ellie's favourite.

"What is it?", Lorne asked as he saw Sheppard's expression. "Do you know whose perfume that is?".

"Ah…no…no…it's just nice, that's all", Sheppard replied and Lorne nodded.

"I thought so too", he admitted and Sheppard hid a grin.

"Well, you'll have to do some detective work in the bar tonight…sniff the culprit out, so to speak", he said and Lorne frowned.

"I can't go around sniffing women's perfume sir", he said looking instantly worried and Sheppard laughed.

"Sure you can…you just have to be sneaky", he said and Lorne regarded him.

"Something tells me that you've done that kind of thing once or twice yourself", he said and Sheppard shrugged.

"Once or twice, yeah".

Lorne smiled and Sheppard said,

"What are you doing in here anyhow…you should be getting ready for the party. Ellie is your team-member now so your team gets the credit for the ZPM's we brought back".

"It was a joint effort Sir", Lorne replied and Sheppard sighed.

"Just get out of here Major…and take your card with you. Remember to breathe that scent in deep before you leave your quarters so that you remember what it smells like", he advised and Lorne shook his head but snatched the card from Sheppard's fingers nonetheless as he left his office.

* * *

Ellie had finished getting ready for the party and had slipped into a pretty red wrap around dress that had little cap-sleeves. As she glanced at her reflection in the mirror, running her hands through her brunette curls, she remembered that the dress had been a favourite of Emerson's when they had been together and since they had split up she had put the dress to the back of her wardrobe and left it there.

Why she had chosen tonight to resurrect it she had no idea. Maybe it was because it was valentines' night and she felt like red suited the occasion, she wasn't sure.

She remembered for once to swallow a couple of her heart pills but then without thinking she reached for her perfume and sprayed herself with her favourite and then left her quarters.

She was halfway to see Michael when she remembered that she wasn't supposed to be wearing that scent for a while and she stopped abruptly in the corridor and groaned. She was torn between going back to her quarters and taking a wash or just staying well away from Lorne at the party.

Deciding the latter would have to do, she approached Michael's quarters' door and frowned as she saw Lieutenant Tyler and Sergeant Stackhouse on sentry duty outside.

"Hey Doc, can we help you?", Tyler said, his eyes glancing over her curves appreciatively as Ellie smiled, not noticing his perusal of her.

"I want to see Michael please Lieutenant", she said and Tyler nodded.

"Okay…but you'll have to leave the door open if you intend going inside", he told her and Ellie sighed but knew better than to argue.

Tyler buzzed the door and called out,

"Visitor for you Kenmore".

After a few seconds the door slid open and Michael smiled as he saw it was Ellie that had come to see him.

"The mission was a success I hear", he said and Ellie nodded.

"All thanks to you", she replied and Michael shrugged.

"Look, we're having a bit of a party in the bar and I want you to come with me…you should be in on the celebrations", Ellie said, ignoring Tyler and Stackhouse's obvious disapproving stares.

"I don't know…", Michael began but Ellie wouldn't take no for an answer and so finally they headed for the bar area, Tyler and Stackhouse following them.

Ellie glanced over her shoulder at them.

"You really don't need to accompany us you know", she said and Tyler replied,

"We're under Major Lorne's orders to stick with Michael".

Ellie sighed and looked ahead again.

"It's alright, I'm used to it now", Michael said, smiling at her.

"Well, now that you've helped us gain three ZPM's, I'll have to see what I can do about gaining you a little more freedom", Ellie said and Tyler and Stackhouse glanced at one another worriedly. If Lorne got wind of Ellie's plan he would flip his lid.

* * *

Lorne ordered a drink and then hovered behind Lt. Cadman at the bar and tried to 'sniff' her as inconspicuously as possible.

It didn't quite work though and he coloured up as she looked over her shoulder and gave him a strange look, his close proximity freaking her out.

He picked up his drink and moved away, bypassing Jessica, his ex, completely. If she had sent him the valentine then he most certainly did not want to know.

He did a circuit of the room, trying to gauge who he thought might have sent him the card but none of the women who were there so far stood out as candidates, but then again, just because he didn't find a woman attractive it didn't mean that she didn't think he was nice.

Shaking his head and groaning inwardly, he headed toward Lyssa who was stood with Lt. Franks and tried to get close enough to her to enable him to sniff her perfume.

"You alright?", Lyssa asked him as he leaned in just a little too close for her liking and he backed away immediately.

"Yeah, sure…are you?", he replied and she nodded, frowning at him.

Just then though, a flash of red in the doorway seemed to distract Lorne and Lyssa followed his gaze and saw Ellie enter the bar with Michael, Lt. Tyler and Sgt. Stackhouse at their heels.

"What's the Doc brought him for?", Franks muttered and Lyssa glanced at him.

"He did give Ellie the location of the lost city", she reasoned and Franks reluctantly agreed as did Lorne as he watched people begin to gather around Ellie, clapping and starting to chant,

"Speech, speech!", over and over and he saw her face turn pink with embarrassment and he felt an overwhelming urge to go and rescue her.

Ellie glanced at Michael who merely grinned at her and she waved her hands to try to get everyone around her to stop chanting.

"I don't do speeches", she told them and everyone laughed and gradually moved away disappointedly.

"I cant believe you didn't say a few words", McKay said as he appeared at her side, "I would've told everyone exactly what we went through on that mission….".

"I know you would Rodney which is why I think you should get up on that bar and go for it", Ellie replied and Rodney glanced at the bar before looking back at Ellie.

"You do? Seriously?", he asked and Ellie nodded.

"Uh-huh…you go for it", she said and as McKay bustled off toward the bar and the microphone that was used for karaoke, Michael laughed.

"That was kinda mean", he pointed out and Ellie shrugged.

"He'll be okay", she said just as Dr Weir joined them.

"Ellie", she said in greeting and Ellie smiled as Weir looked at Michael.

"We owe you our thanks", she said.

"All I want is your people's trust", Michael replied and Weir smiled.

"Well…I think you're going the right way about it so far", she said and Michael nodded.

"Can I get you both a drink?", he said and both Weir and Ellie nodded as Rodney's voice suddenly boomed out over the speakers.

Sheppard and Teyla joined Lorne, Lyssa and Franks just as McKay began to go through their epic journey to the lost city and Sheppard groaned.

"Who let him loose up there?".

Using the distraction to his own advantage, Lorne stepped a little closer to Teyla and breathed in deeply, trying to catch a whiff of any scent she may be wearing but Sheppard caught him and nearly spat out his drink, making Lorne cringe and so he excused himself and moved away.

He headed toward Ellie and Weir and as he approached them from behind he watched as Ellie flicked her curls back over her shoulders and he instantly smelt the perfume from the card.

His eyes widened but he couldn't be certain if the smell was coming from Ellie or Dr Weir and he froze as Weir turned and smiled warmly at him as she spotted him.

"Major Lorne", she beamed at him and Lorne swallowed hard.

'Oh jeez', he thought, 'What if my secret valentine is Elizabeth? Oh crap…'.

He didn't know which would be worse, his boss making advances on him or the woman he was trying his best to convince himself that he didn't like.

Ellie turned as Elizabeth said Lorne's name and she panicked as she remembered that she should really be avoiding being within sniffing distance of him tonight.

She tried to back away but the backs of her knees bumped a chair and she realised that she was stuck.

"So, aren't you glad to have Dr Harrison on your team now?", Weir asked Lorne jokingly and Ellie gulped as Lorne looked at her and nodded.

"Oh sure…she's a great asset to have on board", he said, watching with interest as Ellie coloured up and tried her best to keep her distance from him.

'Why was she backing away?', he wondered, 'What was she trying to hide…the smell of her perfume maybe? No, he was being ridiculous. Ellie was the last woman he could expect a valentine card from…wasn't she?'

Just then Michael returned with Weir's and Ellie's drinks and they took them from him and Lorne watched as Ellie took a few good swallows of her wine as though she was nervous about something.

Someone called out to Weir and she excused herself, leaving Lorne, Ellie and Michael stood together, Tyler and Stackhouse hovering against the nearest wall.

An uneasy silence settled and Michael was the first to speak,

"Ahhh…I'm going to get a seat…anyone want to join me?", he asked and Ellie nodded and went to follow him but Lorne stepped forward.

"Um, can I have a word Doc?", he asked and Ellie felt her heart almost stop.

"I'll come over in a moment", she told Michael and he nodded and moved away.

"What is it?", Ellie asked, trying to speak as the sound of Rodney's tale of Indiana Jones style proportions threatened to deafen everyone.

Lorne was just about to speak when Rodney let out a squawk of surprise and both he and Ellie looked over to see Ronon and Sheppard dragging McKay off the bar and then Lyssa put some music on.

As a soft love song came through the speakers, Lorne turned back to face Ellie, watching as her smile faded as she looked back up at him.

The scent of her perfume filled his nostrils and he was about to mention it when he saw Jessica striding toward them purposely and he remembered that the song that was playing, If You're Not The One by Daniel Bedingfield, was her favourite and he panicked and without thinking grabbed Ellie around the waist.

"Dance with me", he said, his mouth close to her ear and Ellie gasped with the shock of suddenly having his arms around her and his hard body pressed close to hers.

She stood stiffly and Lorne abruptly turned her and she saw Jessica all but upon them as he whispered in her ear desperately,

"Please!?".

Immediately Ellie knew why he had done what he had and she raised her hands and rested her palms against his shoulder blades.

She watched as Jessica abruptly did a U-turn and headed back to the group of nurses and she groaned and muttered,

"I hope I don't get sick anytime soon".

"Huh?", Lorne replied and Ellie turned him so that he could see Jessica and her friends glaring over at them.

"Oh…sorry", he said and Ellie sighed.

She felt somewhat deflated that he had only asked her to dance to get him out of smooching with Jessica and equally deflated that he hadn't seemed to even notice her perfume…but then again, she really didn't want him to know that she had sent him the card…did she?

They swayed to the music and both began to relax a little as they realised that dancing together wasn't all that bad.

Lorne's hands slid to Ellie's hips and she bit her bottom lip to stop herself from moaning out loud at the gentle move. She did, however, press her fingertips into his shoulder blades, a little give away sign to Lorne that she liked what he had done.

Lorne wondered why he had never noticed just how curvaceous Ellie was before now…sure he had seen her in her underwear that time in the jumper when she'd warmed him up, but he had only been half conscious and too embarrassed to look at her properly. He had had numerous encounters with her and he'd seen up her dress in the lost city…but, none of that had actually prepared him for holding her properly against him as he was just now.

Even more surprising was the fact that he liked how she felt and how she fit perfectly against him. He loved the scent she was wearing and that thought jogged his memory and he turned his face into her hair.

"I want to ask you something", he said against her ear and Ellie turned her face into his neck.

"Hmmm?", she asked, not realising how dreamy she sounded.

She was lost in a fantasy where there was only her and Lorne in the room and any moment now he was going to undo the buttons at her hip and push his hands into her dress…

Her eyes sprang open though when instead of that happening, Lorne suddenly bristled, his fingers tightening on her hips as he set her slightly away from him and her head shot up and she looked up at him, wondering what was wrong.

When she saw that his attention was caught by something over by the entrance to the bar, she turned her head and followed his gaze.

"Charlotte!!", they both said at the same time as they took in the slim, petite red-head with the sparkling green eyes, stood just inside the doorway.

They then looked at one another, confused as to how the other knew Charlotte, but explanations would have to wait as the red-head in question spotted them and made her way over to them.

"Well would you look at that", she drawled, her Southern accent grating on both Lorne and Ellie's nerves in a way they'd never noticed before as she continued,

"My two favourite people together…does this mean that you're dating now?".

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Date : 25.02.2008

Title : The A.U. Series : Ellie and The Major

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 2 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Major Evan Lorne/Dr. Ellie Harrison

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Adventure, Maybe Some Strong Language.

Spoilers : This story has character's in it from my Loves series and follows on from my last story - Lost City of the ZPM's

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : Dr. Ellie Harrison, Lt. Matthew Franks and any O/C's are mine. Lyssa Hunter belongs to Kazavid and is from her Atlantis stories Behind The Mask and Reunions. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : Lorne owes Ellie his life and not for the first time but when payback time comes, will the Major be able to do what needs to be done to stop her turning to another for help?**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"What are you doing here Charlie?", Lorne asked of his ex, totally ignoring her question about him and Ellie dating.

"It's nice to see you too Evan", Charlotte replied as Ellie glanced from her ex best friend to Lorne and back again.

"You two used to go out?", she said, her voice sounding surprised and Charlotte folded her arms and glared at Ellie.

"Yeah, just like we 'used' to be friends", she snapped and Ellie's eyes widened with indignation.

"You were the one who tried to sleep with Paul", she cried and it was Lorne's turn to look from Charlotte to Ellie and back again as Charlotte replied,

"You and Emerson weren't right for one another…that much is obvious because you're here on Atlantis and he's God knows where right now".

Ellie shook her head, unable to believe that the woman who had tried to steal her fiancé could just walk in here and act as though it didn't matter now because it was all in the past.

"I'll ask again", Lorne said impatiently, "What are you doing here?".

"The SGC feels that Dr Weir needs a Personal Assistant, so, here I am!", Charlotte replied and Ellie suppressed a groan at the thought of Charlie being around everyday.

Totally freezing Ellie out, Charlotte stepped a little closer to Lorne and murmured against his ear, her voice so low that Ellie could barely hear her,

"I'd like it if we could get together sometime and talk things over. I hated the way things ended between us Evan".

Lorne felt his gut twist at her words.

He had loved Charlotte with a passion, had been all but set to ask her to marry him back in the days when they'd both worked at the SGC. Then, just when he'd thought he couldn't be any happier, she had told him that she was pregnant.

That happiness had all come crashing down around his ears though the day he'd found out that she had been and had an abortion without even talking to him about it.

He had ended their relationship and got himself assigned to Atlantis that very day and he hadn't seen Charlotte since…until now.

"I have nothing to say to you", Lorne replied eventually and Charlotte sighed loudly.

"You're still angry with me…I can understand that", she said softly and Lorne stared at her in amazement, his hand already reaching for Ellie's arm as he grated,

"You understand nothing about me Charlie because if you did, there would be no way on earth you could have gone and aborted our baby without telling me and then have expected me to forgive you", and with that he pulled Ellie away and they headed for the bar.

Ellie stared at Lorne in shock.

She had thought that what Charlotte had done to her had been bad enough but to hear what she had so coldly done to him was an eye opener.

"I….", she began but he shook his head to stop her…and then a thought occurred to him.

"Around what time were you and she friends?", he asked, beginning to wonder whether Charlotte had not only betrayed him over the baby but had also tried to with another man.

"Ah….for a year or so before I started work on the Odyssey, then once I met Paul she sort of started acting weird and then I caught her in one of the locker rooms, trying to get Paul to sleep with her. Neither knew I was there but I heard every word they both said. Luckily for me Paul was trying his best to put her off but I couldn't forgive her and we lost touch", Ellie said, suddenly realising what Lorne was thinking and said,

"I don't even remember you being around the SGC back then, I think that all that must have happened whilst you were stationed out on P3X-403 for the Naqahdah dig, so I don't think you and Charlotte were even together at the time".

Lorne nodded and sighed.

'At least that was something', he thought, 'Although what she had tried to do to Ellie had not been the act of a true friend either'.

Ellie glanced over at Michael who was looking a little lost and was just about to suggest that she and Lorne go and join him when the bar area was plunged into darkness.

"What the….?", Lorne said as curses, mutters and similar comments filled the air around them and they turned to the windows only to see nothing - the entire city was experiencing the blackout.

Ellie reached out and felt Lorne's arm and was just moving around him when she heard McKay shout out.

"Ellie? Where are you? We need to check this out up in the main power room".

"I'm here Rodney", she replied, groping about in the pitch dark until she felt a solid wall of muscle beneath her hands.

"Have you been working out?", she asked.

"Ellie!!", Sheppard said, sounding a little worried and Ellie felt her face flush and was glad of the dark as she muttered,

"Sorry…I thought you were Rodney".

"When was the last time you saw him in a gym?", Sheppard replied and then heard Rodney say,

"I am here…I can hear you…can we please just get a move on? Let's join hands or something…".

"I am 'not' holding your hand McKay", Sheppard said sounding affronted and everyone heard Ronon snort with laughter.

"Oh very amusing Sheppard…I meant that Ellie and I could maybe join hands", Rodney replied and Ellie's breath caught as she felt a hard male body come up behind her and she instinctively knew that it was Lorne.

"Sir, I'll go with Ellie and Dr McKay if you like", Lorne suggested and Sheppard gripped what he hoped was Lyssa's hand.

"We'll all go", he said, then added, "Everyone grab a hand until we find some light and let's be quick about this, we have no idea if the city is under attack or not. Everyone else, please stay here and remain calm, I'm sure its just a simple power failure".

"We just got three new ZPM's Sheppard, I doubt this is a simple power failure", McKay muttered and Sheppard rolled his eyes in the dark.

He tried his ear-piece but nothing happened and he sighed.

"Did anyone see where Elizabeth went?", he asked.

"She got called away by someone from the gate room and she left a little earlier", Ellie replied and Sheppard frowned.

"Okay, move out", he said.

They all did as instructed and made their way to the power room via the stairwells, some parts of the hallways a little lighter than others but not by much. They stopped off at the armoury and then they had protection and some light from the P-90's.

Once in the power room, Lorne held his P-90 so that the light from it shone directly where she needed it and Ellie could see what she was doing and Sheppard did likewise for McKay and before they knew it, the power came back on and they were all bathed in light and sighing in relief.

"So what was the problem?", Sheppard asked and McKay scratched his forehead.

"Some crystals had been loosened, well, a lot of crystals actually", he said and they all turned sharply as a voice from the doorway said,

"That is correct Dr McKay and congratulations to you all, that was a rapid response time".

"Who are you?", Sheppard asked of the man stood in the doorway.

He wasn't overly tall, appeared to be in his early thirties and had shoulder length dark hair that had a natural wave to it.

Before the man could reply, Dr Weir appeared at the man's side and said,

"This is Henry Cavendish and he's been sent from the SGC to monitor our teams' performances".

"Great", Sheppard replied forcing a smile as everyone glared at Henry.

"I do hope you didn't mind me using this surprise tactic on you?", Henry said and Rodney folded his arms haughtily.

"Oh no, because we weren't all relaxing and taking some time out after the arduous mission we all just got back from now were we…hmmm?".

"Rodney", Weir said, her voice holding a warning and the Doctor huffed his displeasure.

Henry smiled as he took in the two teams before him. He had heard much about SGA 1 and 2's exploits and he had been looking forward to meeting them.

His eyes lingered on Ellie and he saw her blush under his gaze.

She abruptly turned and smiled at Lorne just as Weir said,

"Okay everyone, thank you for that and back to the party you go".

As everyone began to leave the power room, Henry caught Ellie's eye again and he smiled at her, the glare that Lorne sent his way making him wonder if the Doctor and the Major were involved.

He would have to find out if he intended to get as close to the petite brunette as was possible. He had read her personnel file and she could be very useful to him, very useful indeed.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Date : 28.02.2008

Title : The A.U. Series : Ellie and The Major

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 3 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Major Evan Lorne/Dr. Ellie Harrison

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Adventure, Maybe Some Strong Language.

Spoilers : This story has character's in it from my Loves series and follows on from my last story - Lost City of the ZPM's

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : Dr. Ellie Harrison, Lt. Matthew Franks and any O/C's are mine. Lyssa Hunter belongs to Kazavid and is from her Atlantis stories Behind The Mask and Reunions. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : Lorne owes Ellie his life and not for the first time but when payback time comes, will the Major be able to do what needs to be done to stop her turning to another for help?**

A few days after the power cutting incident with new guy Henry Cavendish and his encounter with Charlotte, whom he had managed to evade since, Lorne leant against the doorway of Ellie's lab, his arms folded as he watched her dancing around, oblivious to him and everything around her since she had her MP-3 cranked up high and her eyes closed.

He still wasn't sure who his valentine card had been from and he hadn't managed to catch the scent on anyone since, but he found himself wondering more and more if the culprit was Ellie.

He continued to watch as she shimmied around the workbench, his eyes drawn to her hips and his mouth twitched in a smile as she banged into a chair, bounced off of it and then bashed her arm on a filing cabinet drawer that had been left open.

Her eyes sprang open and he saw her wince and he shoved away from the doorway and moved further into the room.

"Hey…pinball", he called out, his smile widening as Ellie spun around and bashed her other arm against the same drawer.

He put a hand out and pulled one of the earphones from her ear and Ellie looked at him, blushing as she rubbed her arms.

"Major", she greeted him before pulling out the other earphone and throwing the MP-3 onto the bench.

"Are you okay?", Lorne asked, his fingers brushing one of her arms softly and Ellie's breath caught and she could only nod in response.

They stared at one another for a moment or two until Lorne remembered that he had actually gone to the lab for a reason and he cleared his throat and let his fingers fall away from Ellie's arm, leaving her feeling inexplicably bereft.

"I just stopped by to tell you that we'll be going off world later", he said and Ellie resumed absently rubbing her arms, knowing that she would get bruises and she sighed as she looked at him.

"We're we going? Anywhere interesting?", she asked and Lorne pulled a face.

"I'm not sure…it's a planet that SGA-4 found that's full of inhabitants who can apparently heal people", he said and Ellie frowned.

"Heal people?", she repeated and Lorne shrugged.

"They're called the Abalakians and Dr Weir wants us to check them out", he said and Ellie smiled.

"Okay then…how long before we have to leave?", she asked and Lorne checked his watch.

"Two hours".

"Okay, I'll be ready", Ellie said and Lorne nodded.

"Oh…and pinball…try to not dent any more of the lab furniture", he said, backing toward the door as her mouth formed an outraged 'O' and she scooped up her MP-3 from the workbench and hurled it at him.

Lorne smirked and caught it against his chest. He turned on his heels and left and it wasn't until he'd gone that Ellie allowed herself the luxury of realising that Lorne had just given her a cute nickname.

"Pinball….", she muttered, shaking her head as she turned and promptly crashed into the same offending drawer yet again.

She cried out and then slammed it shut, resisting the urge to curse colourfully.

"Are you okay?", Lyssa asked from the doorway and Ellie turned and offered her a weak smile.

"Yeah…what's up?", she asked and then, noting that Lyssa looked exceptionally happy she added, "How's things with you and John?".

"They're great, thanks, apart from the fact that Ronon doesn't know yet. In fact, no-one knows, apart from you", Lyssa replied and Ellie nodded as she wandered around the lab, gathering her off-world equipment together.

"I don't envy you the day when Ronon finds out", she said and Lyssa sighed.

"Thanks for that", she said and Ellie blushed.

"I'm sorry, its just everyone knew how crazy Ronon was about you, that's all".

"That's okay…how's it going with Lorne? Did you hear he was going around sniffing women's perfume the other night?", Lyssa said and Ellie gasped and put a hand to her mouth.

"What is it?", Lyssa asked and Ellie groaned.

"I forgot to put a different scent on that night and I wore the one you sprayed in the card. Do you think he knows that it was me that sent it to him?", she asked, wondering if that was why he had just touched her arm like he had.

"I don't know…maybe", Lyssa answered truthfully and Ellie sighed, looking suddenly miserable.

"Ellie…wear the scent this afternoon when we go off-world. If there is one thing that I have learned since being here on Atlantis it is that life is too short to waste time dancing around what you want. If you want Lorne then get out there and get him", Lyssa told her sternly, pointing toward the door and Ellie looked at her new friend, her hopes soaring from the mini pep talk.

"Do you think I have a chance with him?", she asked, her eyes hopeful and Lyssa folded her arms.

"Why wouldn't you?", she asked and Ellie sighed, thinking of Charlotte and Jessica who were both red-heads and both very pretty.

She knew that she wasn't the kind of woman that drove men wild with passion, more like wild with anger and frustration. She knew that she wasn't pert or pretty, or at least in her mind she wasn't.

She sometimes wished that she was taller and that her brunette curls were a little less unruly and more sleek, yeah sure she could use straightening irons but just a little hint of moisture and it went straight back to being curly, she was grateful though that it didn't frizz, it just curled which was a godsend.

She also didn't realise that she was very attractive in her own unique way and that a lot of the military guys liked her for the way she was stubborn and didn't cower under their authority when she knew she was right about something.

Suddenly she squared her shoulders and smiled at Lyssa.

"You're right. Why wouldn't I have a chance with Lorne".

Nodding, Lyssa smiled.

"That's the way!".

* * *

As Lorne left the lab, he pushed one of Ellie's earphones into his ear and grimaced as he heard some energetic dance music blaring away.

He shook his head and was just switching off the MP-3 when he bumped into Charlotte.

"That's not really your colour", Charlotte said, eyeing the pink MP-3 and Lorne hastily shoved it into his combat's pocket and replied,

"It belongs to Ellie".

Charlotte's face instantly clouded over and she said,

"When can we talk Evan…? I'd like to set things straight between us, explain properly why I wanted to terminate the pregnancy".

Lorne regarded her for a moment and he remembered all the good times that they had shared, before the abortion.

He remained silent and Charlotte edged toward him.

"I missed you these last couple of years", she said, her voice seductive and Lorne felt the familiar tug on his heart, the same one that he had felt the last time they had been close. He had thought he was over her…but now he wasn't so sure.

"My team and I are going off world soon…we could maybe catch up when I get back", he told her, his curiosity peaked with the mention of the abortion.

"That would be great. I'll see you when you return then", Charlotte said, looking pleased as she brushed past him and continued down the corridor.

Lorne watched her go and released a breath he hadn't known he had been holding before continuing on his own way.

* * *

As Lorne's team went on foot through the gate, their first impressions of the Abalakian city was that it looked to be pleasant and well maintained and the people they came across on their walk to the centre were all very friendly and polite.

They walked up the stone steps to the meeting hall that SGA-4 had told them the city elders where located and walked up to what looked like a reception desk.

A pretty blonde woman smiled at them, her eyes lingering on Lorne and she said,

"Can I help you?".

Before Lorne could reply though, an elderly man appeared by the blondes' side and he smiled happily at them.

"You must be from Atlantis…welcome!".

Lorne glanced at Lyssa, Franks and Ellie whose faces remained impassive and he replied,

"Thank you. Our leader, Dr Elizabeth Weir sent us to discuss the possibilities of an alliance. We hear that you have unique healing…abilities…", he trailed off though as the man stepped out from behind the counter and approached Ellie, obviously no longer listening to what Lorne was saying.

"My poor child, your heart is weak", he said, raising his hand as though he was going to press it against Ellie's chest and Lorne, Franks and Lyssa immediately raised their P-90's, making the blonde receptionist gasp and other Abalakian's pause mid-step as they passed the area.

"Step away from her", Lorne said, his tone brooking no refusal and the man smiled at Ellie and dropped his hand down back to his side.

"I meant no harm, our only purpose in life is to heal", he said and Ellie offered him a smile but stepped away and closer to Franks nonetheless.

"We'd like to discuss things further, learn more about your methods of healing before we even think about letting you attempt to heal anyone", Lorne said and the older man nodded and extended an arm.

"Please…come this way and I will introduce you to some of the other council members".

Following Lorne's lead and lowering their weapons cautiously, Lyssa and Franks, then Ellie and Lorne let the man lead them into another room.

A long table ran down the middle of the room but only four people sat around it.

"Please, be seated", the man said and they did as he said, glancing at the other people.

"Firstly let me introduce myself", the man said, "My name is Aram and this is my wife Tirese, my son Allen and my daughter Zerrin", and he pointed to each particular family member in turn as he said their names.

"I'm Major Evan Lorne, this is Dr Ellie Harrison, Lieutenant Matthew Franks and Lyssa Hunter", Lorne introduced his team in response.

"Welcome", Tirese said offering them all a drink which they refused.

"So…", Aram began, his eyes resting on Ellie, "Why don't you tell me what is wrong with your heart?".

"Oh…well…", Ellie began, feeling uncomfortable and Lorne cleared his throat.

"I'd rather if you told us a little about yourselves first", he said and the son, Allen looked at Lorne.

"Our people have had the ability to heal all manner of illnesses and other afflictions for many generations now", he said.

"And you can also heal yourselves I take it?", Ellie asked and Allen smiled warmly at her.

"Yes", he replied.

"So there are never any sick people around here then?", Lyssa asked.

"No…none", Allen replied and Lorne noticed that the daughter of the family looked quite uncomfortable at this point.

He remained silent though for now as Aram said,

"Please, let us show you around…let you meet some of our people for yourself", he said, standing and Lorne, Franks, Lyssa and Ellie were forced to do the same.

As Tirese and Zerrin led the way outside through some glass doors, Aram whispered to his son,

"Well?".

"The dark haired one father…I liked her", replied Allen.

"But her illness….and I suspect she will also not be pure, mixing with men as she does in such 'teams'….", Aram trailed off as Allen shook his head.

"Those things do not matter…I can see to that…I want her father".

"Very well", Aram said, smiling at Lorne who had paused to glance over his shoulder.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Date : 03.03.2008

Title : The A.U. Series : Ellie and The Major

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 4 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Major Evan Lorne/Dr. Ellie Harrison

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Adventure, Maybe Some Strong Language.

Spoilers : This story has character's in it from my Loves series and follows on from my last story - Lost City of the ZPM's

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : Dr. Ellie Harrison, Lt. Matthew Franks and any O/C's are mine. Lyssa Hunter belongs to Kazavid and is from her Atlantis stories Behind The Mask and Reunions. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : Lorne owes Ellie his life and not for the first time but when payback time comes, will the Major be able to do what needs to be done to stop her turning to another for help?**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After the guided tour and after meeting some more of the Abalakians, Lorne and his team felt a little more at ease.

Everyone seemed happy and friendly and more than willing to sing the praises of their unique abilities.

Everyone except Aram's daughter Zerrin. She skulked around at the back of them as they walked and Lorne got the feeling that she was trying to attract their attention.

He moved a little closer to her but her mother, Tirese, automatically blocked his way, making a show of introducing them to an elderly woman who had never had a days sickness in her long life.

Lorne feigned interest and when they moved on he got next to Ellie. He leaned in close to her and was about to tell her to try and get close to Zerrin when his nostrils were filled with the perfume from the valentine card and he momentarily lost his train of thought as the realisation that the card must have come from Ellie hit him.

"What's wrong?", Ellie asked, glancing at him as she wondered why he had leaned in as though he had been about to whisper something to her but then had proceeded to say nothing. She hoped it was because he had been able to smell the perfume that she had practically bathed in before they'd left Atlantis.

Lorne looked at her and knew that this was not the time or the place to be discussing their personal life and so he said,

"The daughter looks a little cagey, try and talk to her…I'll keep the mother talking".

"Okay", Ellie replied, trying not to let her disappointment show and she moved off and tried to get a little closer to Zerrin.

The task proved difficult as although Lorne was indeed keeping Tirese busy, every time Ellie got close to Zerrin, either Aram or Allen would move in.

Franks and Lyssa soon got the idea of what Lorne and Ellie were trying to do though and Franks homed in on Aram and Lyssa latched onto Allen.

Ellie knew she wouldn't have much time and so she quickly moved to Zerrin's side.

"Hey…are you alright?", she asked and Zerrin looked at her, her eyes looking haunted for one so young.

She remained silent and Ellie sighed and said,

"You don't look like you agree with what goes on around here…am I right?".

Zerrin nodded and glanced over Ellie's shoulder. She could see that her family were agitated because Ellie was stood with her.

"You should leave…as soon as possible. It's not safe for you here…especially with your illness…".

"Why would it not be safe for me Zerrin, I mean if anything your people could help me couldn't they?", Ellie replied and Zerrin glanced at her nervously before looking back to where her father had broken away from Franks and was heading toward them.

"If my mother offers you water…do not drink it…and leave as soon as possible, for all your sakes", she said urgently just as Aram came up alongside them.

"Zerrin, go and help your mother prepare the mid-day meal", he told her, glaring at her before turning to Ellie. "You will join us wont you?".

Ellie looked at him and then glanced at Lorne who was watching nearby.

If she said that they were leaving now it would arouse suspicion and would probably get Zerrin into trouble and so she turned back to Aram and smiled sweetly.

"That would be nice, thank you".

Aram smiled and indicated they move along, back toward the large hall that they had originally come from.

Ellie had thought that she would be able to get the warning to Lorne, Lyssa and Franks not to drink the water but it was as though Aram knew that Zerrin had warned her off and he kept her talking all the way and then he sat her down next to him, away from the others, a fact that did not sit well with Lorne.

The food was served but Ellie only nibbled at what was on her plate as she was constantly watching Tirese and the water pitcher that was by her side.

"My son is looking to take a wife soon. The occasion shall be a grand one", Aram was saying and Ellie nodded absently as Tirese stood and picked up the pitcher.

"He has a lot to prove to the council and taking a wife will help his standing in the community", Aram said but he could tell Ellie's attention was taken by his wife and he sighed.

As usual it seemed his daughter had not been able to keep her mouth shut. This time though she would pay for her mistake.

Ellie tried to catch Lyssa's eye as Tirese poured her friend some water but Lyssa was not looking her way. She leant forward and tried to get Lorne's attention but he was talking with Franks and so her eyes darted back to Lyssa who was just raising the glass to her lips.

Ellie stood abruptly and cried out,

"Lyssa no! Don't drink that".

Lyssa's hand paused with the glass half-way to her lips and looked at Ellie, as did everyone else in the room.

Zerrin looked particularly terrified as silence descended upon the hall.

Aram sighed deeply and stood.

"I had hoped to avoid any unpleasantness…", he said almost sounding weary and Lorne looked at Ellie.

"What's wrong with the water?", he asked and Ellie looked to Zerrin.

"I don't know…but I was advised that we shouldn't drink it", she replied.

Lorne stood as did Franks and Lyssa.

"I think it's time we were leaving", Lorne said, his eyes telling Ellie to move away from Aram but when she went to, Aram shot out a hand and gripped her arm.

Lorne, Lyssa and Franks immediately raised their P-90's but with a flick of his free hand, Aram called forward his own soldiers who had previously gone un-noticed as they were dressed in casual clothing, their own guns concealed beneath their robes.

"I didn't want it to be this way", Aram said, pulling Ellie closer and she struggled against him but his grip on her arm was too strong.

"Let her go and we'll be on our way…we don't want any trouble", Lorne said, his eyes not leaving Aram as he trusted Franks and Lyssa to keep a watch on the Abalakian soldiers.

"I'm afraid that I cannot do that…you three may leave, but she stays here", Aram replied, gripping Ellie's arm even tighter and she winced as he continued,

"My son wishes to take a wife and he must abide by an ancient custom to keep the peace amongst our elders".

Lorne regarded Aram coldly.

"And what exactly is this custom?", he asked, watching warily as Aram's son, Allen began to move toward Aram and Ellie.

"Allen's bride must be not only pure in heart but also in body", Aram said and Ellie glanced at Lyssa.

"Well that rules us out then", she said and Lyssa nodded, her eyes not leaving the soldiers.

"If the woman I choose does not have a pure body I can make it so that she does", Allen said and Ellie gulped as she realised that he was looking at her in a way that made her think 'she' was the woman he wanted.

"What the hell are you talking about…?", Lorne said then called out, "Hey!!", as Allen gripped Ellie's arm and when Aram released her he hauled her up against him.

Lorne went to move forward but soldiers surrounded him, Lyssa and Franks and they could only watch as Allen spun Ellie so that she had her back to his chest and he flattened his hands against the bottom of her stomach.

Ellie struggled furiously until a golden glow began to emanate from Allen's hands and she felt her whole body grow languid.

"What are you doing to her?", Lorne shouted angrily as Ellie let out a low moan.

"He is making her pure again", Aram replied and Lorne frowned.

"What?".

"I think he means he's giving her back her virginity", Lyssa said and Lorne looked at her, his eyes widening before he looked back at Ellie.

"You gotta be kidding me", he muttered.

Ellie who had regained her senses, began to struggle again,

"You cant give me my virginity back…I don't want it….it took me too long to lose it in the first place…please…if you have to heal something then heal my heart", she ranted but when Allen merely smiled she looked to Lorne.

"Do something!", she beseeched him but before Lorne could respond Aram stepped forward.

"It is too late…you are once more pure of body and will marry my son in the morning".

"Wait a damn minute", Lorne said angrily, "Ellie is marrying no-one in the morning", and he shoved at the two soldiers who were stood by his side, prompting Lyssa and Franks to do the same.

Lorne was about to grab for Ellie when Allen produced a gun from beneath his robes and aimed it at Lorne.

"Noo!!", Ellie screamed as Allen fired and the shot hit Lorne in the temple and he fell backwards onto the floor and lay there, un-moving.

Time seemed to stand still and Ellie felt the blood drain from her face. For an endless moment no-one moved and then, suddenly, Ellie began to struggle furiously against Allen's hold.

He released her and she raced to Lorne's side, landing on her knees as Lyssa and Franks watched on, horror on their faces as the soldiers surrounded them and removed their weapons.

"Evan!", Ellie cried, tears blurring her vision as she put her arm under the back of Lorne's shoulders and head and as he looked up at her, his eyes glazed, she could tell he was not going to make it, there was blood everywhere and she couldn't stop the flow.

"I'm….sorry….", Lorne managed and Ellie shook her head at him, her hand caressing his face, her fingers covered in his blood as her tears spilled onto her cheeks.

"Evan….", she whispered as his eyes began to close.

"Evan, no!", and she shook him, gently at first, then a little harder…angry when he didn't respond.

She swung her head around and looked wildly at Allen and Aram who were observing her silently.

"Heal him!", she said through gritted teeth but Aram shook his head.

"I said HEAL HIM!", Ellie all but screamed and Lyssa gripped Franks' arm as the realisation hit them that Lorne was dying.

When Allen still looked set to refuse, Ellie closed her eyes briefly, trying not to think too much on what she was about to say.

"Heal him and I'll stay with you…willingly. I'll tell my friends to never come back for me, you have my word".

"Ellie!", Lyssa cried out but Ellie refused to look at her friend.

After considering what she said, Allen moved forward slowly.

"Very well", he said, kneeling at Lorne's other side, opposite Ellie.

He moved his hands over Lorne's temple and the same golden glow as he'd used on Ellie appeared and slowly the blood and the gun-shot wound in Lorne's temple disappeared and Allen moved away as Lorne opened his eyes and blinked.

"Say your goodbyes", Allen said to Ellie who looked down at Lorne.

"What the hell just happened?", Lorne asked as Ellie smiled at him through her tears.

"You got shot so I had Allen heal you", she replied and Lorne struggled to sit up as he felt woozy.

"In exchange for what?", he asked suspiciously, frowning when Ellie looked away.

"She told him that she'd stay with him and that we wouldn't try and come back for her", Lyssa shouted over and Lorne looked at Ellie.

"Why? Why would you do that?", he whispered frantically as he saw soldiers beginning to close in around them.

"Because….because…..", Ellie trailed off as they both stood and she too saw the soldiers moving in to separate them.

"Because what?", Lorne pressed.

"Because I couldn't let you die Evan….", she said, frightened to tell him that she didn't want him to die because she had feelings for him that went beyond them being just team-mates.

"Ellie…..", Lorne began just as two soldiers grabbed his arms and began to drag him away from her and toward Lyssa and Franks.

Ellie glanced back at Allen and Aram and that was when the panic began to set in.

"Evan!", she cried racing toward him and Lorne managed to shrug off the two soldiers in time to catch her as she barrelled into him.

She pressed her mouth close to his ear as she clung to him.

"You will come back for me…right?", she whispered and Lorne pressed his lips to her temple as he held her tightly against him, his arms around her waist.

"You know I will", he replied and Ellie nodded, swallowing past the lump of fear in her throat.

As the soldiers began to separate them again, Ellie couldn't stop herself pressing her mouth to Lorne's and he tasted the salt of her tears briefly before they were torn apart.

"Escort them to the gate and then once they're through it, seal it off", Aram instructed his men and Ellie gasped as she realised that there would be no way Lorne would be able to get back through the gate to rescue her.

She held Lorne's gaze until the last possible moment and the second he rounded the corner and was gone she knew that she had never felt so alone before in her life.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Date : 05.03.2008

Title : The A.U. Series : Ellie and The Major

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 5 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Major Evan Lorne/Dr. Ellie Harrison

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Adventure, Maybe Some Strong Language.

Spoilers : This story has character's in it from my Loves series and follows on from my last story - Lost City of the ZPM's

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : Dr. Ellie Harrison, Lt. Matthew Franks and any O/C's are mine. Lyssa Hunter belongs to Kazavid and is from her Atlantis stories Behind The Mask and Reunions. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : Lorne owes Ellie his life and not for the first time but when payback time comes, will the Major be able to do what needs to be done to stop her turning to another for help?**

"It's Major Lorne's IDC ma'am", Chuck said and Weir smiled at him.

"Lower the shield", she told him, sighing inwardly as Charlotte sidled up to her side.

Weir had not asked for a P.A., neither did she want nor appreciate one. Charlotte, to be blunt, just got in her way.

"I don't need anything right now thank you", Weir said as the gate kawooshed and Charlotte smiled.

"Oh I know ma'am, I'm on my break and I just wanted to welcome the Major back home".

Weir was just about to inform Charlotte that breaks were to be taken either in the mess hall or in their own quarters when Lorne, Lyssa and Franks came through the gate and when it shut down, minus Ellie, she knew that something was wrong.

"Where's Dr Harrison?", she asked, walking down the steps toward them as Sheppard and Ronon joined them.

Charlotte watched on from the top of the steps as Lorne raked a hand through his hair.

"The Abalakians have taken her hostage, Allen, the leader's son wants to marry her…Doctor, we have to get back there right away", he replied looking clearly agitated and Sheppard said,

"Marry her?".

"Sir, you don't know the half of it", Lorne replied, his tone urgent and they all looked to Weir.

"Major you don't look too good, maybe you should go to the infirmary first and…..", she was cut off though as Lorne shook his head.

"No ma'am, there is no time…the Abalakians sealed off the gate the moment we were through. We have to get back to the planet before the wedding which is set for the morning".

"The Daedalus isn't here, it's on its way back to Earth", Sheppard said and he saw Lorne's face crumple.

"The Odyssey isn't far away though…I'll make contact now and see how long until they arrive", Weir said and they all followed her as she turned and headed back up the stairs.

Charlotte tried to catch Lorne's eye but he completely blanked her and walked on by and she realised that Ellie obviously meant a great deal to him, but was it because she was his team-member or because of something else?

She needed to find out…and soon.

* * *

Ellie felt like being sick.

She had been put into a room that had a huge bed with what looked like hundreds of cushions all over it. It was elaborately decorated and she got the feeling that if she'd been in a hotel, this would most definitely have been the honeymoon suite.

She had glanced around and had immediately noticed the white dress that was hung from a hook on the wall.

It was a beautiful gown made of silk, its full skirt had a scalloped edge that revealed a lace under skirt and the off the shoulder bodice also had lace edgings. It looked very old fashioned, much like something one would have worn to a ball in the late 1600's.

Ellie grimaced and turned away, blowing out a nervous breath. She perched on the end of the bed and glanced down at her hands, her breath catching when she saw that they were still covered in Lorne's dried blood.

Tears pooled in her eyes again as she remembered how close she had come to losing him, then she shook her head and scolded herself.

'Who am I trying to kid?', she thought to herself, 'Lorne isn't mine to lose'.

Sighing deeply she realised that she really should try harder to rectify that situation the minute she got out of there…if she ever got out of there that was….

* * *

"Welcome aboard…I just wish it were under happier circumstances", Colonel Paul Emerson said as Sheppard and Lorne's teams, plus some extra marines beamed aboard the Odyssey.

"So do we Colonel", Sheppard replied, nodding in greeting as Emerson turned to his second and gave the go-ahead for them to leave Atlantis' orbit for the planet where Ellie was being held.

As they entered hyperspace the two teams went over their plan to rescue Ellie, Emerson watching from the sidelines, his brow creased with worry.

Ellie had meant a lot to him and he would hate to see her come to any harm.

As the meeting broke up and the two teams went to the ship's mess hall, Emerson said to Sheppard,

"If there's anything I can do just say the word, Ellie means a lot to me…".

Sheppard nodded, unable to miss the glare that Lorne sent the Colonel's way.

"She means a lot to us all…but thanks and if there's anything, I'll let you know", he replied and Emerson nodded and moved away.

When they were alone, Sheppard turned to Lorne.

"We'll get her back Major…".

Lorne nodded and turned to stare out of a nearby window at the surrounding blackness of space.

They had to get her back because he had to tell her how he felt about her…he needed to tell her that he knew that it was her who had sent him the valentine card and that he was glad.

He shoved his hands into his jacket pockets and sighed impatiently and that was when he felt the small pot of Ellie's pills that he carried.

"Shit!", he muttered as he wondered if she had some with her.

He prayed that she had.

* * *

Ellie jumped as someone opened the door to the room that she was in and she sighed in slight relief when she saw that it was Zerrin and not Allen.

Zerrin approached her carrying a pitcher of water and a glass and she put it down on the table near the bed.

"You should drink some of this", Zerrin advised and Ellie regarded her.

"Why? What is it?", she asked.

"It is some of our water", Zerrin replied and Ellie realised that she was obviously back on the side of her own people.

"But you advised me not to drink it earlier", she said and Zerrin looked away.

"I was wrong earlier".

"What will it do to me if I drink it? I deserve to know that much at least", Ellie said and Zerrin looked at her warily, glancing at the door nervously.

Lowering her voice to a whisper she said,

"It will make you forget".

"Forget what exactly?", Ellie asked and Zerrin waved her hands frantically to warn Ellie to keep her voice down too.

"It will help you to forget your friends, your past and where you came from so that your life with my brother will be that much easier for you to bear", she answered eventually and Ellie frowned.

"What is he going to do to me?", Ellie whispered but Zerrin shook her head.

"I have to go….drink the water, please, for your own sake", she advised before scurrying off.

Ellie watched her go, fear clawing its way into her stomach and she felt her heart begin to beat erratically.

She felt around in her combats pockets and realised with a gasp that she had no pills with her, she was used to relying on Lorne or Lyssa, or even Franks.

"Crap!", she muttered, closing her eyes and trying to calm herself so that she could even out her breaths.

She moved over to the water pitcher and tipped some into the glass and then poured it into a potted plant.

She then lay down on the bed, not intending to fall asleep but that was exactly what happened and much, much later she was awakened to find Tirese, Zerrin and a few other women bustling into the room.

She sat up, bleary eyed and watched as Tirese checked the pitcher and glass.

The older woman smiled in satisfaction, thinking that Ellie had actually drank some of the water.

She turned and grinned at Ellie.

"Come…we must get you ready".

Ellie, deciding to play along for now, moved off of the bed and toward Tirese.

She was bathed and pampered and her curls were straightened and small diamonds were placed strategically into it so that they caught the light whenever she moved her head.

"Beautiful", Tirese murmured, "Allen will be pleased", and Ellie frowned.

She did not want to look beautiful for Allen…the thought repulsed her. Not that he wasn't a good looking man, but Ellie didn't want him, nor did she crave his attention.

She sighed as Tirese touched her arm.

"It is time to put on the dress that once belonged to my husband's mother".

Ellie suppressed a shudder and stood. She remained impassive as she let the women dress her and when they were done they began to leave the room, all commenting on how lovely she looked, but still Ellie remained quiet.

"Fetch some more of the water and make sure she drinks it", Tirese instructed Zerrin before also leaving the room and Zerrin nodded.

When they were alone, Ellie narrowed her eyes at the other girl and as soon as she handed her the glass she flung it to the floor and grabbed her arms.

"You have to help me", she hissed and Zerrin gasped, her eyes widening as she realised that Ellie was still herself.

"You didn't drink it", she stated and Ellie glared at her.

"You really thought I would?", she asked, then before Zerrin could reply she continued,

"You have to get me out of here. I cant marry Allen. You can come with me, I know you hate it here…just like I will if you don't help me to escape".

Zerrin shook her head.

"It's too dangerous…I cant….I'm sorry", and she pulled free from Ellie's grasp and fled from the room leaving Ellie to look at her reflection in the mirror.

"Come on Evan…where are you?", she said out loud as she took in her own pale face and frightened eyes. She knew that the gate had been sealed off but there was always the Daedalus.

"Please tell me you thought of the Daedalus…and hurry up…please…".

* * *

"Prepare for beam down", Emerson said as Sheppard and Lorne's teams and the extra marines stood together on the bridge of the Odyssey, their weapons raised in readiness for when they materialized down on the planet.

"Ready when you are Colonel", Sheppard said and Emerson nodded and initialized the beam down himself.

"Good luck", he said as their images grew fuzzy before him.

Once they were on the planet they found the area they had appeared in deserted and they all glanced around.

"Where is everyone?", Sheppard asked and Lorne replied,

"Probably all gathered in the main hall for the wedding".

"Okay, lead the way…lets go", Sheppard said.

Lorne nodded and he, Lyssa and Franks led the way to the hall.

* * *

Two guards held Ellie by the arms as they escorted her through the corridors of the main hall and she tried not to panic too much but the thought of what was to come was scaring the crap out of her.

The guards paused in front of two huge double doors and, releasing her, flung the doors wide and stepped aside and Ellie's eyes widened as she saw before her a hall rivalling a cathedral in its size and it was full of people who all turned to look her way.

"Oh crap!", she muttered under her breath as Allen appeared at her side and took her arm.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Date : 10.03.2008

Title : The A.U. Series : Ellie and The Major

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 6 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Major Evan Lorne/Dr. Ellie Harrison

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Adventure, Maybe Some Strong Language.

Spoilers : This story has character's in it from my Loves series and follows on from my last story - Lost City of the ZPM's

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : Dr. Ellie Harrison, Lt. Matthew Franks and any O/C's are mine. Lyssa Hunter belongs to Kazavid and is from her Atlantis stories Behind The Mask and Reunions. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : Lorne owes Ellie his life and not for the first time but when payback time comes, will the Major be able to do what needs to be done to stop her turning to another for help?**

Allen all but dragged Ellie up the aisle toward the holy man who was waiting to marry them.

She bit her bottom lip and tried to understand how the people in the hall could all sit there smiling happily as though nothing was amiss when she was clearly being forced into this marriage.

She looked around, trying to make eye contact with some of the people but they avoided her gaze and focused on Allen instead.

"I don't know why you are doing this…", Ellie began and Allen looked at her sharply, his fingers digging into the soft skin at her elbow but she continued anyway.

"Do you really think that I'll be a good wife to you? I don't even know you".

Allen glared at her then backhanded her across the face and Ellie staggered backwards, her hand going to her stinging cheek.

The crowd remained silent and no-one moved.

"You didn't drink the water did you?", Allen said, shaking his head as though he felt sorry for her. "Things would have been so much pleasanter for you if only you would have done as instructed".

"Are you ready to proceed?", the holy man asked, clearing his throat and Allen nodded, pulling Ellie back into position.

As the ceremony began, Ellie prayed that Lorne was on his way. He had to be…he'd said he would come back for her and she knew he would if he could.

* * *

Sheppard and Lorne stood either side of the double doors to the great hall and looked at one another.

Sheppard signalled that on three they would open the doors and everyone would storm inside.

Lorne nodded and readied his P-90.

Before they had a chance to open the doors though, some of Aram's soldiers came around a corner and raised their guns and Ronon and Franks had no option but to fire at them first.

Inside the hall, Ellie and Allen turned at the sound of gunfire.

"Evan", Ellie breathed in relief as Allen frowned.

He gripped Ellie's hand and began to pull her past the holy man and toward the rear of the hall.

Aram stood.

"Allen…where are you going? The ceremony is not complete", he said and Allen stopped and turned to face his father.

"I do not care…I need to make a start father…I need to know if it worked. She can become my wife later…".

"Make a start on what?", Ellie asked but received another slap for her trouble.

She reeled backwards as stars danced before her eyes and Allen grabbed her around the waist and hurried her through a door just as Lorne, Sheppard and the others burst through the entrance to the hall.

"Where is she?", Lorne shouted as he and Sheppard strode up the aisle whilst the others spread out around the hall.

"You are too late", Aram said and Lorne trained his P-90 on the older man.

"That's not the answer that we're looking for", Sheppard replied.

"Then that is most unfortunate for you", Aram said, nodding and suddenly most of the men in the crowd stood and produced weapons from beneath their cloaks.

"Take cover!", Sheppard shouted as gunfire erupted all around them.

* * *

In the room Ellie had gotten ready in, Allen pushed her down onto the bed and began to pull off his shirt.

"What are you doing?", Ellie cried, hearing the gunfire in the distance.

She tried to move off of the bed but Allen snagged the skirt of the wedding dress she wore, trapping her legs so that she couldn't move.

"Allen…let me go…my friends are here and…", she stopped abruptly and yelped as Allen gripped her already sore face in his hands roughly.

"By the time your friends find you it will be too late and besides, have you forgotten your promise to stay with me?", he said, his hands moving to the off the shoulder neckline of the dress and he tried to pull it down to free her breasts but Ellie wriggled and began to hit out at him.

Growling, Allen flipped her onto her stomach and pulled the two halves of the bodice apart violently, the delicate buttons being torn from the material and Ellie cried out in shock as he then put her on her back again and reached for the hem of the dress, yanking it up her thighs.

* * *

As Sheppard and the others returned fire on the Abalakian soldiers, Lorne looked around the hall, trying to see if there were any other doors and that was when he spotted Zerrin disappearing through one right at the back of the alter. She looked over and caught his eye before closing the door behind her.

He tapped his ear piece.

"Sir…I think I may have a lead to Ellie, I'm going to follow it up".

"Stay in touch Major…let me know the minute you find her and we can get the hell out of here", Sheppard replied as he rolled out of the way of a line of bullets.

Lorne nodded and shoved his way through the screaming and fleeing civilian Abalakians as he made his way toward the door that Zerrin had gone through.

He glanced around to make sure no-one, especially Aram, had seen him and then he too went through the door, his P-90 raised and ready.

On the other side he found Zerrin waiting anxiously.

"Where is she?", Lorne said and Zerrin twisted her hands together as she looked at him.

"If I tell you will you take me with you when you leave?", she asked and Lorne frowned at her.

"Sure…just take me to her", he said, going to move off down the corridor, but Zerrin remained where she was.

"I don't believe you", she stated and Lorne shook his head.

"I don't have time for this", he said then realised how terrified she looked and added, "You can come with us…just show me where Ellie is…please?".

Zerrin nodded and moved past him, glancing over her shoulder to make sure he was following her.

* * *

Ellie somehow managed to raise her hands to Allen's face and she pushed at his chin with all her might, tipping his head back and he snarled and had to release his grip on her thighs to grab her wrists.

"Why don't you just relax…darling…? It would be over so much quicker if you just accept your inevitable fate", he said, his tone sarcastic as he lowered his face to hers and Ellie glared at him.

"You wont take me without a fight", she said bravely but she already knew that she was getting tired. Her heart was banging painfully in her chest and her breath was hitching the more frightened she became.

A horrible thought crossed her mind and that was that at least if her heart gave up and stopped then she wouldn't get raped.

Closing her eyes she struggled furiously against Allen's hold but he just laughed.

She opened her eyes again and raised a leg, scraping the heel of her shoe down the back of his calf and Allen yelped in pain and released her wrists so that he could slap her.

Ellie cried out as she tasted blood. She lay there stunned as Allen got off of her long enough to remove his trousers and then she felt him move back between her thighs, moving the cumbersome skirt of the dress out of the way in the process.

A couple of corridors away, Lorne and Zerrin heard Ellie cry out and Lorne no longer needed Zerrin's guidance to find her.

He took off at a run, adrenalin kicking in at the thought of what he might find.

As they turned onto the corridor that the cry had come from, Lorne saw double doors ahead, two guards standing outside. They took aim at him but Lorne was quicker and he brought them down easily then he and Zerrin raced toward the doors.

On the other side, Allen was about to tear Ellie's panties off and tears streamed down her face but they both froze as they heard the shooting right outside the doors.

Her courage renewed, Ellie began to push at Allen just as the doors crashed open and Lorne walked inside, his P-90 raised and thunder in his eyes as he took in the scene before him.

Zerrin hovered at his back, trying to stay out of her brother's line of vision.

"Evan!", Ellie cried, the relief in her voice tangible as Allen moved away from her, trying to get to the gun he knew was hidden beneath his jacket on the floor.

Lorne resisted the urge to look at Ellie, knowing that one glance away from his enemy could be fatal.

"You shouldn't have come back here", Allen said, edging toward his jacket and Lorne regarded him coldly.

"Really…and why is that?", he asked.

"She gave me her word that you wouldn't return", Allen said pointing at Ellie who had raised herself onto her knees and was clutching the torn bodice of the dress to her breasts as she silently watched Allen and Lorne.

"I didn't give you my word though did I?", Lorne said just as Allen scooped and produced the hidden gun.

Ellie's heart almost stopped as they aimed at one another, neither moving an inch.

Lorne narrowed his eyes and stared at Allen's fingers and saw that the other man was shaking and obviously not stable. He was on edge and that made him dangerous.

"If I cant have her….", Allen began, trailing off as he suddenly moved his arm to the side and aimed at Ellie but his fingers didn't even get a chance to squeeze the trigger before Lorne fired and Allen fell to the floor.

Zerrin raced to her brother's side and felt for a pulse, shaking her head as Lorne looked at her.

Finally he turned and looked at Ellie and his breath caught at the sight of her as their eyes met.

Her face was beginning to bruise, as were her arms from where Allen had slapped and grabbed her, her straightened hair was a mess, the diamonds that had been so strategically placed earlier were now all askew and her dress was literally hanging off of her from when Allen had tried to tear it from her body.

Lorne felt his blood begin to boil at the thought of what the other man had tried to do to her and he approached the bed as Ellie tried to move to the edge, the skirt of her dress impeding her progress somewhat.

"What kept you?", she managed just before she fell into Lorne's arms, her face pressing against his shoulder as his arms went around her.

Lorne closed his eyes and turned his face into her hair, kissing the side of her head before he released a rush of air at the relief of feeling her in his arms, safe.

Ellie opened her eyes and gasped as she saw Allen standing up, Zerrin cowering at his side. She clutched at Lorne's sides and he immediately knew that something was wrong.

He spun, raising his P-90 at the same time and Ellie pressed herself against his back, peeping over his shoulder as Allen seemed to morph into a cloud of dust, just his face still recognizable as he said to them,

"I will return for you Ellie…and when I do, Atlantis will be sorry if it stands in my way", and then he disappeared.

Ellie sagged against Lorne's back and he turned to face her again, his arms going around her waist and he helped her off the bed.

"Are you alright?", he asked and she nodded but clung to him anyway.

He tapped his ear-piece.

"Colonel, I've got Ellie and we're good to go", he said.

"Well its about time", Sheppard grumbled as he and Ronon saw off two more Abalakian soldiers.

"There's one more to come with us Sir, I'll explain on board the Odyssey", Lorne said and Sheppard frowned but contacted Emerson nonetheless. He trusted the Major so if he said there was one extra, then there was one extra.

"Colonel, get us out of here. One more at the same location as Major Lorne and Ellie too.

On board the Odyssey, Emerson nodded at his second, Major Marks who initiated the beam up and before they knew it, everyone was stood on the bridge in various poses.

As everyone relaxed and lowered their weapons, Zerrin stood and Ronon trained his blaster on her.

"Who the hell are you?", he asked gruffly.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Date : 11.03.2008

Title : The A.U. Series : Ellie and The Major

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 7 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Major Evan Lorne/Dr. Ellie Harrison

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Adventure, Maybe Some Strong Language.

Spoilers : This story has character's in it from my Loves series and follows on from my last story - Lost City of the ZPM's

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : Dr. Ellie Harrison, Lt. Matthew Franks and any O/C's are mine. Lyssa Hunter belongs to Kazavid and is from her Atlantis stories Behind The Mask and Reunions. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : Lorne owes Ellie his life and not for the first time but when payback time comes, will the Major be able to do what needs to be done to stop her turning to another for help?**

Zerrin stared at Ronon, her eyes huge with fear and she moved instinctively closer to Ellie and Lorne who were still stood with their arms around one another.

"Its okay Ronon…she's on our side…I think", Ellie said, suddenly feeling very tired.

"You think?", Sheppard asked as Emerson moved closer.

"Zerrin didn't agree with what the other Abalakian's were doing", Ellie said, feeling a little faint and she touched her hand to Lorne's chest.

"Do you have any of my…of my….", but she passed out before she managed to finish her sentence and Lorne scooped her up into his arms.

"Get her to the sick bay", Emerson said and the others watched on with concern as Lorne strode away with Ellie.

"I hope she's going to be okay", Lyssa said.

"She will be. My brother didn't get a chance to take her virginity or experiment on healing her heart", Zerrin said and Ronon lowered his gun as the word 'virginity' momentarily baffled him.

"What?!", he, Sheppard and Emerson all said together and Lyssa and Franks glanced at one another.

"Did you say…virginity?", Sheppard asked knowing full well and from personal experience that Ellie was definitely 'not' a virgin.

Lyssa cleared her throat, "Zerrin's brother, Allen, gave Ellie her virginity back…he wanted a pure bride", she said and Sheppard frowned before looking back at Zerrin.

"What did you mean when you said that he didn't get a chance to 'experiment' on healing Ellie's heart? I thought you could all heal people?", he asked and Zerrin shook her head.

"Allen was not born with the natural ability to heal…he has spent his life trying to prove to our father that he can do it…unfortunately many innocent people have suffered because of his efforts".

"And Ellie would have been next?", Sheppard said and Zerrin nodded.

"How many other 'brides' has he had?", Lyssa asked and Zerrin sighed.

"Too many".

"So he has the restoring virginity thing down then? I mean, he wont have messed up her…insides…or anything?", Sheppard asked and Zerrin shook her head.

"Allen has learnt how to heal minor things…colds, coughs, small injuries, burns and abrasions..", she stopped as McKay interrupted her.

"And restoring people's virginity…apparently", he said and Zerrin nodded.

"Yes, that is something that my brother seems to have perfected", she replied wryly.

Emerson folded his arms and sighed.

"Colonel I'll leave it to you to decide what you want to do with her…I'm going to go and check on how Ellie is doing".

Sheppard nodded and looked back at Zerrin feeling more than a little perplexed.

* * *

Lorne hovered by Ellie as the Odyssey's medics checked her out, giving her an injection to regulate her heartbeat.

As she began to come around, he leaned over and brushed her hair away from her forehead gently.

"Hi", he murmured and Ellie smiled up at him.

"What happened?", she asked, blinking at him.

"You fainted…you know where you are?", Lorne asked and she nodded, raising her hand and he took it in his.

Just then though Emerson entered the sick bay and Lorne straightened a little as the higher ranking officer came to stand on the opposite side of the bed.

"How're you doing?", Emerson asked, looking down at Ellie and she offered him a smile too.

"I'm fine…thanks to Evan", she replied, glancing at Lorne again and he looked away almost shyly.

Emerson watched the look that passed between Ellie and The Major and sighed inwardly. He had been looking forward to seeing Ellie again on this trip to Atlantis.

"So…have you not been taking your pills again?", he asked, missing the look that Lorne sent his way as the Major felt a frisson of jealousy arc through him at the realisation that the Colonel had once been closer to Ellie than he cared to imagine.

"I have…it's just that with getting captured…and I didn't have any on me…Evan usually has them…", Ellie replied haltingly, beginning to feel flustered.

Just then Sheppard's voice buzzed in Lorne's ear.

"Major, could you come to the bridge? We need to speak to you about Zerrin".

Lorne tapped his ear-piece. "On my way Sir", he replied, his fingers squeezing Ellie's once before he let them go.

"I have to go…I'll come by later", he told her and Ellie nodded at him and smiled.

Lorne's eyes lingered on her before he turned, nodded to Emerson and then left the sick bay.

Ellie watched him go, her heart aching for a different reason other than its condition.

Emerson sighed.

"Does he know?", he asked and Ellie looked up at him.

"Does he know what?", she asked, frowning and Emerson laughed gently.

"How you feel about him", he replied and Ellie blushed.

"I…I don't know", she answered truthfully.

"You should tell him, but from the looks he gives you I'd say he already knows and feels pretty similar", Emerson said and Ellie's eyes widened.

Before she could reply though the ships' medic bustled by and said,

"Would you like to get changed Doctor? That dress is getting in the way somewhat", he said, holding out some infirmary scrubs and Ellie sat up slowly and took them from him.

"Thank you", she said and the medic nodded and moved away, pulling the curtain around the bed for her privacy.

"Are you going to watch?", Ellie asked Emerson and he grinned at her.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before", he said cheekily and Ellie gasped at him.

"Paul!", she said and he shrugged.

"Cant blame a man for trying", he said as he disappeared behind the curtain and Ellie shook her head and swung her legs off the side of the bed, waiting for a moment to make sure she felt okay before proceeding to get changed.

* * *

Lorne re-joined the others on the bridge and was brought up to date with what had been already said.

"So Ellie's a virgin again…right?", Sheppard said, seemingly struggling to digest that little piece of new information and Lyssa glared at him and folded her arms.

"Apparently so Sir, yes", Lorne replied.

"Uh-huh", Sheppard said.

"There's a couple of questions I'd like to ask Zerrin", Lorne said and Sheppard held out an arm.

"Feel free Major", he said and Lorne turned to Zerrin.

"I thought I killed your brother…would you mind telling me what the hell he morphed into before he disappeared into thin air?", he asked and Zerrin looked uncomfortable.

"My brother is not like the rest of us Abalakians…he can heal himself even after death, although he cannot regain his physical appearance for around seven days", she said and Lorne regarded her.

"What did he mean when he said that he would return for Ellie and that Atlantis will be sorry if it stands in his way?", Lorne said and Sheppard butted in,

"Hang on…Allen still hasn't finished with Ellie?", he asked.

Lorne turned to face Sheppard.

"It didn't sound like it to me Sir", he replied and they both then turned back to look at Zerrin who said,

"You are the first people who have managed to rescue one of his 'brides' before he had a chance to take back her virginity…I don't know what he has in store for your city if you get in his way but he can be very dangerous when he is angered".

"So can we", Ronon muttered and Lorne glanced at the Satedan before looking back at Zerrin.

"Is there any way that he can be stopped?", he asked and Zerrin sighed.

"Allen would have no power over Ellie or your people so long as Ellie has lost her virginity by the time he makes his second visit to your city".

Just then Ellie re-entered the bridge wearing the infirmary scrubs, Emerson at her side and she stopped as she realised that everyone was staring at her.

"What's wrong?", she asked, her eyes going to Lorne's as everyone else looked away, shuffling their feet and fidgeting as though they were embarrassed about something.

Everyone except Ronon.

"You need to have sex…and soon", he told her and Ellie's mouth formed an 'o' shape but no sound came out.

She couldn't believe that everyone knew already about her newly restored virginity.

Lyssa saw her friend beginning to blush and she moved forward.

"How are you feeling? Is your heart okay?", she asked, trying to change the subject and Ellie nodded but her eyes never left Lorne.

"What'll happen if I don't…y'know…soon?", she asked and he raked a hand through his short hair and regarded her.

"Zerrin says Allen could get nasty…Atlantis could be at risk", he told her and Ellie gulped.

"So no pressure then", she said trying to smile but failing miserably.

"We'll work something out when we get back to the city…don't worry", Sheppard told her, trying to smile at her comfortingly but Ellie still looked worried.

"You should go back to the infirmary and rest up", Emerson said, touching a hand to her shoulder and Ellie sighed.

She nodded reluctantly and turned and left the bridge. She felt highly embarrassed because everyone knew about what Allen had done to her. She knew it was not her fault, but being a born again virgin was not exactly something to brag about.

And, added to that was the new worry that if she didn't sleep with someone soon then Allen could come back for her and maybe take her away again, possibly damaging Atlantis somehow in the process.

Groaning she paused by the entrance to the infirmary and stared out of a nearby window at the blackness of space.

"Hey", Lorne's voice gently brought her back to reality and she opened her eyes and looked at him as he came to stand before her.

He noticed she was shivering and he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

Ellie snuggled into its warmth gratefully and smiled at him.

"Thanks", she said and he nodded.

"What am I going to do Evan?", she asked suddenly and Lorne looked at her.

"Like the Colonel said, we'll think of something", he said, watching as she pinched at the bridge of her nose as though she had a headache coming.

"Ronon is right though…I need to have…sex...and I wish it were as simple as it sounded but I'm not even dating anyone. I mean what am I supposed to do, just go up to any guy and ask them to take me to bed?".

Lorne shuffled his feet as he wondered if he should tell her that if she were to ask him then he would be more than happy to oblige, but somehow he just didn't think it was appropriate and so he kept silent.

"I'm sorry", Ellie said eventually, going to move past him but Lorne caught her arm gently.

"Don't be…if I can help…", he trailed off though as Emerson's voice came over the tannoy system, leaving Ellie wondering if Lorne was offering to sleep with her or to help fix her up with someone else.

"We have a Wraith hive ship on the scanners…heads up everyone".

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Date : 14.03.2008

Title : The A.U. Series : Ellie and The Major

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 8 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Major Evan Lorne/Dr. Ellie Harrison

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Adventure, Maybe Some Strong Language.

Spoilers : This story has character's in it from my Loves series and follows on from my last story - Lost City of the ZPM's

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : Dr. Ellie Harrison, Lt. Matthew Franks and any O/C's are mine. Lyssa Hunter belongs to Kazavid and is from her Atlantis stories Behind The Mask and Reunions. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : Lorne owes Ellie his life and not for the first time but when payback time comes, will the Major be able to do what needs to be done to stop her turning to another for help?**

At Emerson's warning about the Wraith hive ship, Ellie went to move past Lorne to head back to the bridge but he stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?", he asked and she frowned at him.

"If you think I'm going to lie in a bed whilst everyone else sees off the Wraith then you can think again", she told him, but she softened as Lorne touched her arm.

"Ellie you need to rest…your heart is precious…look after it", he said and they looked at one another for a moment and Ellie was all set to move back inside the sick bay when McKay's voice rang in their ears.

"Ellie?! Get up here now…I need you", he snapped and Ellie sighed.

"I 'was' going back to bed…", she said to Lorne and he nodded, vowing to shoot Rodney at the earliest opportunity.

They headed for the bridge and one look at McKay and Ellie knew what it was that he wanted to attempt.

"How much time do we have?", she asked moving to his side.

"Not long. I need you to work on re-routing some of the ships power whilst I link up to my lab on Atlantis", Rodney replied and Lorne moved to stand with Sheppard and the others.

"What's going on Sir?", he asked and Sheppard folded his arms over his P-90.

"Apparently McKay says he and Ellie have been working on a cloaking programme for the Daedalus…he says maybe they could give it a test run now, see if it cloaks the Odyssey".

Lorne raised his eyebrows and watched as Emerson paced behind the two Doctors.

"This is a huge vessel to try and cloak…", he said.

"Uh-huh", Sheppard replied.

"You know, I really love the show of support don't you Ellie? It's so heart-warming to know that your colleagues are behind you in times of trouble", McKay grumbled as they worked quickly and Ellie nodded, although she smiled to herself as she heard Sheppard say to Lorne quietly,

"Oh, I get it…like humour…only different….", he trailed off though as Ellie said,

"Okay Rodney, I'm done with the power".

Rodney nodded and they huddled together over a console, causing Sheppard, Emerson, Lorne and the others to frown and get twitchy.

"The Wraith ship will be able to detect us in less than twenty seconds Sir", Major Marks said to Emerson and he looked to McKay.

"Doc? Are we ready or do I power up weapons?", he asked and McKay and Ellie turned to face him.

"We're cloaked", McKay said triumphantly and everyone breathed a sigh of relief until Ellie said,

"Temporarily".

"What do you mean 'temporarily'?", Emerson asked.

"We should have enough time for the hive ship to pass us by but as soon as its gone out of scanner range I'll have to re-route the power quickly or…..", she trailed off ominously and Emerson stared at her.

"Or what?", he asked, knowing he wouldn't like her reply.

"Or the engines could fail", Rodney butted in and Sheppard covered his eyes with a hand.

"Scientists", he muttered and Lorne agreed.

"Come on Paul…I know this ship inside out…I built her remember? Have some faith in me", Ellie said and Lorne watched carefully as the Colonel seemed to lose his hard exterior wall and he saw it all but crumble at Ellie's feet.

"The hive ship is coming up on us in 3, 2, 1.….passing over us now", Major Marks informed them all and they all turned to watch the Wraith ship cruise on by through the Odyssey's windows.

Relief flooded them all as the enemy suddenly made a jump into hyperspace and Ellie immediately turned back to the console and began working furiously.

Eventually she turned and grinned at everyone before promptly collapsing to the floor.

Everyone rushed forward but seeing as Emerson was the closest to where she had fallen, he was the one that picked her up and Lorne could only watch on with concern as she was taken back to the sick bay.

"I told her to stay and rest…but McKay summoned her up here", he said, glaring accusingly at the Doctor and McKay had the good grace to look away.

"We'll go see if she's okay", Lyssa said, tapping Teyla's arm and the two women left the bridge.

* * *

Back on Atlantis, Ellie awoke to the sound of Dr. Beckett arguing with someone and she opened her eyes and blinked to clear her vision.

"Rodney for the love of God man, she is not dying and it was not your fault now will you please go away?", he was saying and Rodney glanced over at her and she quickly shut her eyes and pretended to be asleep again.

"She moved!", Rodney cried out, pointing over to Ellie's bed but Beckett shoved him bodily toward the doors.

"No she didn't", he replied but Rodney continued to argue.

"She so did….".

"Rodney!", Beckett said, his tone threatening and Rodney held up his hands.

"Okay, okay, I'm going but you have to inform me the second she wakes up".

"I will…you and the other couple of hundred people who want informing too", Beckett grumbled as he referred to all of the people who had asked to be notified the minute Ellie was conscious.

Once McKay was gone, Beckett strode over to Ellie's bedside and she opened one eye and squinted at him.

"Ah…so you did move", he said, grinning at her and she nodded.

"Has he gone?", she whispered and Beckett nodded as he checked her heart rate.

"Aye lassie, that he has. You have quite a following you know", he told her and Ellie frowned up at him.

"Must be my new virginal status", she muttered and Beckett sighed.

"I heard about that. Try not to worry too much….you need to relax…I think you've been overdoing it lately and not taking your pills regularly again, am I right?".

"Kinda", Ellie admitted and Beckett shook his head and told her sternly,

"Ellie, your condition is not a severe one, but if you carry on missing your pills and overworking yourself like this then it could quite easily become one".

"I get you", Ellie said and he nodded.

"Good. Well, I'll keep you in overnight and give you a bit of sick leave for a few days so that you can rest up".

"But, I need to sort out the thing with Allen…and the virginity thing and….", she trailed off as Beckett wagged a finger at her.

"We're all one big team here Ellie, don't you forget that…let Colonel Sheppard and the others figure this one out", he said moving away from the bed and Ellie sighed and closed her eyes again.

There was only one way out of this predicament that she could see and that was for her to 'have sex and soon' as Ronon had so tactlessly informed her earlier.

Groaning she turned onto her side and buried her head under the covers.

* * *

Dr Weir had been brought up to speed and she sat back in her chair in the briefing room and folded her arms.

"Well we cant pressure Dr Harrison into sleeping with someone", she commented and Charlotte who was taking minutes in the corner of the room narrowed her eyes as she listened intently to the conversation.

"No…but we need to figure out a way around this and quickly", Sheppard said.

"Maybe Zerrin could provide us with some more Intel on her brother", Lorne suggested and Weir nodded.

"Major, you interview her. Get what you can out of her…then we'll decide what we're going to do with her", Weir said, standing to signal the briefing was over and everyone followed suit.

They began to move from the room and Charlotte spied her chance to catch up to Lorne as he headed away down the corridor.

"Evan…about our chat…do you think we'll get a chance later?", she asked, falling into step beside him and Lorne regarded her.

"I doubt it…", he began, but she cut him off.

"Please Evan…there's something important I have to tell you".

Lorne regarded her for a moment and thought she looked a little upset.

Sighing he said, "I have some things to do first but I'm scheduled for a break later. We could grab a cup of coffee…that's the best I can do Charlie".

"That's fine", she replied, pleased that he had shortened her name like he had used to do when they were together.

As she watched him walk away she realised that now she had to figure out what she had to tell him that was so damn important…the reality being that were wasn't a thing at all…apart from the fact that she wanted him back and somehow she knew that that alone wouldn't be enough.

* * *

Ellie had fallen asleep but was woken once again by the sound of voices.

She opened her eyes and saw Lyssa stood with Beckett.

When they saw that she was awake, Lyssa grinned at her.

"Hi…how're you feeling?", she asked and Ellie pushed herself into a sitting position.

"I'm fine…just overtired I guess", she replied as Lyssa sat on the bed as Beckett left them to it.

"So…great move, cloaking the Odyssey like that", Lyssa said and Ellie smiled.

"Has there been any news on Allen?", she asked and Lyssa shook her head.

"Lorne has interviewed Zerrin but she claims that she cant tell us any more than she already has".

"I see. Then it looks like I'm the only one who can get us out of this mess doesn't it?", Ellie replied and Lyssa reached out and touched her hands.

How are things between you and Lorne, have you spoken about the valentine card at all?", she asked and Ellie groaned and said,

"We haven't had a chance to. I think he likes me but I cant say for certain…he may have just decided to stop arguing with me…that doesn't mean that he likes me".

"Why don't you ask him on a date?", Lyssa suggested, smiling at the look of horror that crossed Ellie's face.

"At least if you date for a few days first you may feel more comfortable in asking him to 'do the deed' so to speak".

"Lyssa!", Ellie cried, heat flushing her cheeks and Lyssa laughed.

"Just ask him out Ellie…he's crazy about you…trust me", she advised as she stood and left Ellie to ponder on what she had said.

'Maybe I could ask Evan to have lunch with me tomorrow', she thought as she settled back against the pillows.

Within minutes she was asleep again.

Sometime later she heard voices again and thought crossly that Dr Beckett would have been better letting her go back to her quarters. At least she wouldn't have been disturbed so often there.

Cautiously she opened one eye and groaned inwardly as she saw Jessica, Lorne's nurse ex, stood not far from her bed with another nurse.

She strained her ears as she heard Lorne's name.

"I thought that 'she' was the one I had to worry about", Jessica was saying as she jabbed her thumb back in Ellie's direction before continuing, "But that bitch Charlotte, you know, Dr Weir's new P.A., she's been blabbering all afternoon that she and Evan have a hot date tonight. I cant believe it…..".

Ellie tuned out after that sentence.

Lorne had a date with Charlotte?

Disappointment and an unexplainable hurt coursed through her and she felt her eyes prick with unexpected tears.

So much for asking Lorne to have lunch with her.

She was just about to get up to visit the rest room when she saw Lorne appear in the infirmary doorway and she quickly settled back against the pillows.

She didn't want to talk to him…not when she felt like this…and she must look a mess.

"So how is she Doc?", Lorne asked of Beckett as he glanced over to where Ellie lay sleeping.

"She's fine laddie. She just needs to rest and keep up with those bloody pills of hers", Beckett replied and Lorne nodded, his eyes still on Ellie and Beckett smiled.

"What she needs is a nice man to take care of her", he said suggestively and Lorne nodded, not catching on at first but when he did, his eyes shot to Beckett.

"Anyone particular in mind Doc?", he asked and Beckett laughed and shook his head as he turned away from the Major.

Lorne moved quietly to Ellie's bedside and looked down at her.

He had hoped to talk to her but she looked so peaceful…and beautiful, that he didn't want to disturb her.

Sighing he moved away and left the infirmary and Ellie opened her eyes and then darted to the rest room before any more people could turn up.

* * *

Lorne looked at Charlotte as she sat across from him in the mess hall.

"I'm glad you agreed to talk to me", she said and Lorne took a sip of his coffee before he said,

"I'm not here to say anything…you were the one who said you had something to tell me".

"Right", Charlotte replied, realising that this might not be as easy as she had first anticipated.

She took a little of her own coffee before she said,

"I have missed you. Have you…have you missed me at all?".

Lorne regarded her, his eyes flicking over her soft red hair and he sighed deeply.

"I've been too busy to miss anyone Charlie", he said eventually and Charlotte smiled.

"You really want me to believe that?", she asked and he leaned his elbows on the table.

"I only have ten more minutes…what did you want to tell me?", he asked, his tone leaving her in no doubt that she wasn't going to get far with him unless she pulled out all the stops.

Putting on a serious face she said,

"This isn't easy for me….I…I have….", but she was cut off as the Unauthorised Gate Activation alarm sounded.

Lorne stood immediately.

"I'm sorry…I have to go", he said, waiting until she nodded before taking off.

He exited the mess hall and immediately ran into Sheppard, Ronon and a security detail who were running along the corridor.

"What's going on Sir?", he asked, jogging alongside Sheppard.

"Allen is here…he swooped right in through the gate and I'm guessing he's headed straight for the infirmary", Sheppard replied and Lorne cursed and readied his hand-gun.

They ran to the infirmary, trying to contact Beckett on their way but their radios appeared to be inoperable, probably Allen's doing Lorne concluded.

In the infirmary, Beckett bravely put himself between what looked like an apparition and Ellie.

"Who the hell are you?", he asked but Allen ignored him, he eyes boring into Ellie's.

"You are still pure…I can sense it", he said and Ellie groaned.

"Give me a chance…I've only been back half a day".

"You will remain this way until I return for you…six days Ellie and I shall be back", Allen said just as Sheppard and the others burst through the infirmary doors.

Allen turned in a swirl of mist and vanished from sight.

Moments later, Chuck's voice said in their ears,

"He just left and the gate has shut down".

Sheppard lowered his P-90 and said to Beckett and Ellie,

"You guys okay?".

"Bloody marvellous. That was Allen I take it?", Beckett replied and Ellie moved out from behind his back.

"Yeah…that was Allen", she said, avoiding Lorne's gaze and he frowned as he put his hand-gun back into his leg holster.

"Did he say anything to you", he asked and Ellie folded her arms, a blush stealing into her cheeks as she replied,

"Just that he could tell I was still…pure…and that he'd be back in six days".

"Great. So that gives us six days to come up with a plan", Sheppard said and Ellie shook her head.

"John…we all know that there is only one way around all of this. It's my problem and I have to sort it out", she said turning away.

"Ellie love…", Beckett began but trailed off as Ellie held up a hand and headed back to bed leaving the men looking at one another, one thought on all of their minds.

'Who was going to be the man who took Ellie's virginity and saved her and Atlantis from whatever Allen had in store for them?'.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Date : 16.03.2008

Title : The A.U. Series : Ellie and The Major

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 9 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Major Evan Lorne/Dr. Ellie Harrison

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Adventure, Maybe Some Strong Language.

Spoilers : This story has character's in it from my Loves series and follows on from my last story - Lost City of the ZPM's

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : Dr. Ellie Harrison, Lt. Matthew Franks and any O/C's are mine. Lyssa Hunter belongs to Kazavid and is from her Atlantis stories Behind The Mask and Reunions. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : Lorne owes Ellie his life and not for the first time but when payback time comes, will the Major be able to do what needs to be done to stop her turning to another for help?**

When Beckett released Ellie from the infirmary the next day she made a beeline for her quarters and took his advice and rested.

Thankfully no-one disturbed her and she didn't surface until the day after.

After taking a shower and dressing she left to take a walk and stretch her legs. She had to admit that a day in bed seemed to have done her the world of good and she felt better than she had in ages.

She was starving though and decided to make her way to the mess hall to see what she could grab for breakfast.

She got herself some orange juice and some muesli and sat down to eat, unaware that Charlotte was sat in one corner of the hall, glaring at her.

Since Lorne had cut short their coffee date the other evening, Charlotte had not managed to catch up with him since and she had the feeling that maybe he was avoiding her because of Ellie.

She had found out that Ellie and Lorne had never actually dated and so she had to find a way to stop them getting any closer than they already were and Ellie's little 'virginity' problem gave her an excellent idea.

She just had to figure out a way to action her plan.

* * *

After eating her breakfast, Ellie wandered around the halls of Atlantis uncertain what to do with her free time.

She decided to head to the TV room to see what DVD's were available but she stopped short in the doorway when she saw Ronon was sat on the huge couch in front of the TV and she was about to turn away when he said,

"Hey. How're you doing?".

"Fine thanks…you?", she replied and he nodded and held a hand out toward the TV.

"Have you ever seen this movie?", he asked and Ellie looked at the screen to see Stephen King's 'It', playing and she shuddered at the sight of the clown.

"Uh yeah, its not one of my favourites", she said and Ronon frowned.

"That's what Sheppard said. He said the guy in the clown suit freaked him out…I'd just take him out if he were in my hometown", he said and Ellie smiled.

"I'm sure you would", she said, moving into the room so that she could check out some of the DVD's stacked by the TV.

As she crouched down, Ronon's attention turned from the movie and onto her and he imagined being the one to claim her newly found innocence.

He cleared his throat.

"You know…if you wanted…I mean…if you need someone, for just one night…I wouldn't mind", he said and Ellie nodded, not really taking in what he'd said as she'd just spotted a movie that she'd wanted to see for ages.

"Huh?", she said, not even looking at him as she wrestled the DVD from the pile.

Just then Lorne came to stand in the doorway. He had spotted Ellie heading into the TV room from way down the hall and he had wanted to check on how she was doing. As he hovered in the doorway he was just in time to hear Ronon say,

"I mean you're single and I'm single and it would purely just be for the sex…no strings…", he trailed off as Ellie's head shot up as she realised just what it was that he was saying to her.

Lorne saw the shock on her face and he had to back out of the room quickly before he said something that he might regret to Ronon.

He listened as Ellie cleared her throat nervously and replied,

"Well that's…that's good of you to offer Ronon…it really is….", and she stopped abruptly before adding,

"I have to go", and then she fled, not even noticing Lorne stood by the doorway as she turned the opposite way upon exiting the room.

He watched her go, his fists clenching at his sides.

He wanted to go to her and tell her that he wanted to be the one, that he cared about her, that he wouldn't just want a one night stand just for the sake of it, that he wanted to get to know her, to be a part of her life and look after her just like Beckett had suggested the other day.

So why didn't he?

"Damn good question", he muttered to himself just as Sheppard rounded the corner.

"The question is Major, what is the question?", he asked and Lorne sighed.

"That's a good question Sir", he replied and Sheppard frowned.

"It was?", he asked and Lorne nodded.

"Yes Sir".

Sheppard scratched his head and entered the TV room feeling confused.

* * *

Ronon's comment had half scared Ellie to death and she had spent the rest of the day in her quarters, tidying and having a clothes sort out, trying to take her mind off of her predicament.

At least she now knew that if the worst came to the worst then there was at least one man on Atlantis who would help her out. It was just a pity that it wasn't the man that she wanted.

Finally, hunger made her realise that she had missed lunch completely and that dinner time was upon her.

She bit her lip at the thought of venturing out again but decided that she was being silly and so she headed out and reached the mess hall without incident.

She found a table wondering where everyone was. She had not seen anything of Lyssa or Teyla for a while now.

She picked at her chicken salad, wishing that she had brought a book to read.

Deciding a piece of chocolate cake would cheer her up she stood and headed for the food counter once more and that was when Charlotte spied her chance.

The red head passed Ellie's table and dropped an envelope onto it as inconspicuously as she possibly could and then she joined Ellie.

"Hi. How are you feeling now?", she asked over brightly and Ellie turned to look at her.

"I'm good thanks", she replied, choosing the slice of cake she wanted and then headed back to her table, not really in the mood for talking to her ex friend.

"You soon wont be", Charlotte muttered under her breath, picking up a slice of the chocolate cake herself before returning to her table to watch her plan unfold.

Ellie had half eaten her cake before she noticed the envelope and she picked it up and saw that it had her name typed on it.

Putting her fork down she glanced around and upon seeing that no-one was watching her she opened the envelope and pulled out the sheet of paper inside, her face paling as she read what was on it.

It read as follows :-

_**LIST OF MARINES WILLING TO HELP DE-FLOWER THE DOC.**_

_Sergeant Stackhouse_

_Lieutenant Franks_

_Lieutenant Tyler_

_Captain Gallagher_

_Lieutenant Elliott_

_Sergeant Wood_

_Sergeant Myles_

_Captain Bennett_

_Lieutenant Campbell_

_Lieutenant Draper_

Ellie crumpled the piece of paper into a ball in her fist. Blinking back tears she tried not to look around.

Was everyone laughing at her? Were any of the marines on the list in the mess hall at that moment? Were they watching her?

She wanted the ground to open up and swallow her, anything so that she didn't have to get up and walk past everyone in the hall at that moment in time.

Her eyes suddenly registered the fact that Lorne was just putting his tray down in front of her and she blinked, trying to clear her vision as he sat down opposite her.

"Hey…", he began, trailing off as he saw her face and he realised that something had upset her. Badly.

"Ellie?", he said but she shook her head and stood.

"I have to go", she said, her hand letting go of the scrunched up paper as she pushed her chair back and stood, then calmly walked from the room.

Lorne frowned and stood too, torn between going after her or staying and minding his own business.

But his overwhelming need to know if she was alright won out and he snatched up the screwed up paper and smoothed it out, his anger rising more and more as he read each name on the list.

From her place in the corner, Charlotte gulped.

Lorne had not been meant to see that damn list…now what was she going to do?

She got up quickly and left the mess hall, hoping against hope that no-one had seen her drop that envelope onto that table.

* * *

Lorne went around to each of the men on the list and ordered them to his office immediately. He didn't tell them what he wanted with them, he just told them to wait for him there.

When the last man had been found he followed them all to his office and stood before them.

In as calm a voice as possible he said,

"Would one of you care to tell me what the hell this is about and whose bright idea it was?".

The men leant forward to get a better look at the paper and he clearly saw the confusion on all of their faces.

"I don't know who has typed that up Sir but I can tell you that I had no idea my name was going on there…I mean…not that there's anything wrong with the Doc or anything but me and Teyla, well we're kinda, y'know, getting closeand….", Franks trailed off as Lorne glared at him.

Lieutenant Tyler was the next to speak.

"Same for me Sir, I like the Doc and I'd willingly oblige if she were to ask, but I didn't add my name to any list".

The others confirmed that they also had no part in the making of the list and Lorne frowned.

If it weren't his men then who the hell would do such a thing.

"Uh, Sir…I saw that Charlotte woman drop an envelope onto the Doc's table when she was up at the food counter", Sergeant Stackhouse said, "Whether it was that list or not inside though I couldn't say".

Lorne raked a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Alright. Thanks everyone…dismissed", he said wondering why Charlotte would want to do such a thing to Ellie.

Ellie.

He had to check on her.

He followed his men from his office and then made his way up to the level that he knew Ellie's quarters were on.

* * *

Ellie had managed to get to her quarters and shut the door behind her before the floodgates had opened and she had bawled her eyes out for the best part of ten minutes before she had tied her hair up, got undressed and gotten into the shower and then cried some more. She had never felt more embarrassed or more like a piece of meat in all her life.

How was she ever going to show her face around the halls of Atlantis again?

She sniffed loudly as she remembered that one name in particular had not been on the list.

Lorne's.

'Typical', she thought as she dried herself and then put on her comfiest, warmest pyjamas. They were pale pink with huge white fluffy sheep all over them.

She was stood at the end of her bed when a knock came to her door.

She froze. Their was no way that she was going to answer it. What if it was one of the sex mad marines from the list?

She stared at the door as a second knock sounded.

He was persistent…whoever he was.

Outside Lorne cursed. She had to be in there, where else would she go?

He knocked for a third time and began to worry. What if she'd had a problem with her heart again and had passed out?

Ordinarily he would never ever do what he was about to do, but his worry for Ellie outweighed his conscience and he quickly punched in the security override code for the door that only he and Sheppard knew.

It would open any door on Atlantis if need be and was only ever to be used in an emergency.

This, in his opinion, was an emergency.

As the door slid open, relief swamped him as he saw Ellie stood at the foot of her bed, then his eyes widened as he took in the sheep pyjamas, then just as quickly, they were forgotten as he saw how red her eyes were from crying.

"Are you alright?", he asked as Ellie gawped at him as though stunned that he had barged into her room.

"What are you?….How?…Oh the override code…", Ellie muttered, answering her own questions as the door slid shut behind Lorne.

"I was worried about you…the list…I saw it", he explained and Ellie groaned and covered her eyes.

"I had the men whose names were on it in my office. They all swore to me that they had no part in it…Sergeant Stackhouse says he thinks that Charlotte was the one who put the envelope onto your table whilst you were at the food counter", Lorne said, watching as Ellie's shoulders began to shake again and he realised that she was crying again.

"I thought that they were all laughing at me", she sobbed and Lorne shook his head, moving toward her. He put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her to him as she began to wail uncontrollably.

"Why would Charlotte do that?", she cried, wrapping her arms around his waist and Lorne stroked her back soothingly.

"I don't know but I intend to find out", he said as Ellie's sobs grew louder.

"She's such a…a nasty person", she blubbed and then she remembered that he had supposedly had a hot date with Charlotte only the other night.

"Oh…I'm…I'm sorry…", she added and he frowned against her hair.

"For what?", he asked.

"When I was in the infirmary the other day, I overheard Jessica telling another nurse that Charlotte had been bragging about having a hot date with you…is that…is that true?", she asked quietly, hoping against hope that it wasn't and Lorne cursed and kissed her forehead.

"No. I agreed to meet her for coffee in my break time because she said she had something to tell me but she didn't get a chance to tell me what it was because Allen came through the gate and I left her in the mess hall. I haven't seen her since", he told her and Ellie nodded.

"So you're not considering getting back with her then?", she asked and Lorne shook his head.

"Definitely not…and especially now that she has done this to you".

Relief went through Ellie and her eyes filled with tears again.

"I'm sorry", she sobbed again, cursing herself for breaking down like this in front of him of all people.

"It's fine…you've had a tough couple of days", he said as she sniffed.

The longer Lorne held Ellie, the more he realised that he didn't want to let her go.

Her sobs began to dissipate and she made hiccupping noises against his neck before she finally fell silent.

Her fingers flexed against his chest and she sniffed again and raised her head reluctantly.

"I'm sorry….", she whispered, "Your T-shirt is all wet now", and she avoided his gaze as she brushed her fingers against the damp patch that her tears had caused.

"It doesn't matter and stop being sorry", Lorne replied, his arms still around her and he wondered if he should release her, but aside from lifting her head she hadn't actually made a move herself to get away from him.

"I feel so embarrassed", Ellie admitted, her face burning and Lorne leaned back a little and angled his head so that he could look at her.

"Don't be", he said and she laughed shakily.

'Was he kidding her?', she wondered, closing her eyes as she thought about what she was wearing. The cute, comfy pyjamas were hardly what she would have liked Lorne to have found her in under normal circumstances.

"I've never seen you with your hair up before", Lorne said suddenly and Ellie blinked at him.

"Oh…I…", she trailed off as Lorne raised a hand and snapped open the clip that held her brunette curls and they tumbled down around her shoulders and back.

"I like your hair down", he told her, his voice gentle and Ellie felt her heart quicken at his words.

"You…you do?", she queried, sounding a little bewildered and Lorne nodded and threaded a hand into her hair, his face close to hers.

"I like a lot of things about you actually", he said and Ellie cleared her throat.

"I thought you couldn't stand me….", she murmured, "All the times you've shouted at me and……", but she trailed off as Lorne suddenly cupped her face in his hands, his eyes meeting hers.

"I shout at you because I care about you and I have no way of showing that to you without just coming right out and saying it", he said and Ellie smiled despite the serious look on his face.

"Like you just did you mean?", she asked and Lorne nodded, a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth.

"But you call me names", Ellie pointed out and Lorne frowned at her.

"Pinball", she elaborated and Lorne laughed gently.

"That's a term of endearment", he told her and Ellie's eyes widened.

"It is?", she asked and he nodded, then said,

"It was you that sent me the valentines card wasn't it?".

Ellie nodded and coloured up. She had been sprung…finally.

Lorne wanted to kiss her so badly that he could almost taste her.

Ellie licked her lips and it was more than Lorne's willpower could handle. He dipped his head and brushed his mouth over hers.

He heard her breath catch and he went to pull away to check that she was okay but she shot her hands up and gripped his head, pulling it back down to her and their mouths met again.

They sat on the bed, their lips never parting and Lorne moved his hands down and pulled her onto his lap, his hands bunching the soft material of her over-sized pyjama top as he tried to resist the urge to push them up underneath and feel the soft skin beneath.

Ellie wriggled in his lap as she wrapped her arms around his neck and Lorne groaned as her butt came into contact with his groin and he deepened their kiss, brushing his tongue against hers and it was Ellie's turn to moan.

Slowly Lorne, turned on the bed and tipped her from his knee, lowering her onto the mattress and he followed her down, lying by her side, his mouth still never leaving hers.

He didn't want to rush her and so just continued to kiss her. After a few moments, his mouth left hers and he trailed kisses down her neck and then back up again before nuzzling at her ear.

Ellie moaned and caressed his shoulders.

"Evan?", she said tentatively and he raised his head and looked at her and she was surprised by the desire that she saw in his eyes.

"You don't have to do this you know", she told him and he cocked his head to one side.

"What?", he asked, watching as she blushed and he smiled, thinking how adorable she was.

"I don't want you to feel you have to make love to me…it should be because you want to, not because you feel forced to…I mean we could date for a couple of days…", she said and Lorne groaned and moved his hips a little closer to her thighs and she immediately felt the bulge of his erection.

"Does that feel like I'm being forced to you?", he asked, his voice husky and Ellie shook her head slowly, feeling suddenly hot at the thought of what was to come.

"Thing is Ellie…is this what you really want? Do you want to date first? We still have a bit of time before Allen returns", Lorne said, his hand resting on her abdomen as he continued, "You don't have to lose your 'virginity' tonight…there is no way I or anyone in this city will let Allen take you away with him when he comes back, you know that right?".

Ellie smiled up at him, wondering how on earth he could ask her such stupid questions. Could he not see how much she wanted him? How crazy she was about him? Obviously not.

"Make love to me Evan…please? We can date tomorrow", she said.

"With pleasure", Lorne murmured before covering her mouth with his and pulling her in tight against him.

As they kissed, Ellie pulled his T-shirt from his combats and smoothed her hands up over his toned stomach and chest and Lorne tore his mouth from hers just long enough for him to tug the garment over his head and toss it onto the floor.

After a few more kisses that stole both their breath, Lorne raised his head and slowly he reached for the buttons on her pyjama top.

"Nice PJ's", he commented, grinning at her and Ellie blushed.

She watched him, rapt, as he undid the buttons one by one and parted the material to reveal her full breasts.

She watched Lorne's eyes darken as they feasted on the soft mounds and her nipples hardened and stood proud, begging for his attention.

Lorne knew that Ellie was curvaceous and he revelled in the fact that she wasn't bony. He had never found overly skinny women attractive and he relished in her womanliness.

"Beautiful…", he murmured without realising that he had actually said the word and he glanced up as Ellie released a gush of air as though she had been holding her breath, waiting for his reaction.

He saw the anxious expression on her face and said,

"What are you worried about?", and his hand moved to cup the underside of one full breast and Ellie's breath hitched as she replied,

"That you'll think I'm a little too…curvy…Jessica and Charlotte…", she stopped abruptly as Lorne shook his head at her.

"Jessica and Charlotte don't matter Ellie…you're the one I want", he said and his words made heat pool in the pit of her stomach.

"I am?", she asked.

Lorne nodded and lowered his mouth to one rosy nipple, his tongue flicking over the hard bud before he caught it in his teeth and grazed it slightly.

"You're perfect and petite and I want you so badly….", he murmured.

"Ohhh", Ellie moaned and arched her back.

She reached for the zipper on his combats and heard his sharp intake of breath as she pushed her hand inside and her fingers stroked him through his shorts.

Wanting to feel him properly she whispered,

"Take these off…please…", and she tugged at his combats and shorts.

Lorne didn't need to be asked twice. He moved away from her and stood. He bent to take his boots and socks off and then he turned to face her as he pushed his combats and his shorts down his thighs and kicked them off.

Ellie sat up and watched him, her eyes taking in his hair roughened thighs and her mouth went dry as her gaze travelled back up to where his erection jutted out and called to her. He was the perfect one…his body was gorgeous.

She stood herself and it was Lorne's turn to watch as she slid the pyjama top from her shoulders and it slipped to the floor.

She hooked her hands into the waistband of her PJ bottoms and managed to push them to her hips before Lorne said,

"Wait!", and she froze, thinking that he had changed his mind and she stared at him, her eyes huge from fear of rejection but she sighed in relief as he pulled his ear-piece off, tossed it onto her chest of drawers and then knelt before her, his eyes level with the juncture of her thighs.

Ellie looked down at the top of his head as his hands went to the back of her thighs and he began to tug the material down.

Slowly her soft mound and her silky thighs were revealed to him and Lorne groaned in pleasure as he pressed his mouth very close to her opening, kissing her through her dark curls and Ellie gripped his head to keep herself upright.

"Ev..an…", she breathed and suddenly he stood, his arms going around her waist and he lifted her clear of the PJ bottoms and backed her down onto the bed again.

His hands caught her wrists and he pinned them either side of her head as he moved his lower body in between her eagerly parted thighs.

Ellie wrapped her legs around him and Lorne moaned again, kissing her neck and shoulder as he fought to gain control of his senses.

As he nipped at her skin gently he said,

"Please tell me that you have some protection…?", and Ellie's eyes sprang open.

'How could she have nearly forgotten about something so important?', she wondered.

She had been more than ready to feel Lorne plunge inside of her without a second thought for anything like that.

Blushing she replied quietly,

"Top bedside drawer".

Lorne released her wrists and leaned over. Pulling open the drawer he saw a couple of pots of her heart pills and he glanced back down at her.

"Are you sure you're up to this…I mean, your heart is alright isn't it?", he asked, sounding concerned.

"My heart is fine but it wont be if you keep me waiting much longer…", she told him and Lorne smiled and his fingers found a condom.

He tore open the packet with his teeth and then Ellie took it from him and moving her hands between their bodies, she rolled it onto his rigid length.

As soon as she was done, Lorne was back in position, making Ellie giggle as he said,

"Now…where were we?", against her neck and she arched against him as she felt the tip of him pushing against her moist opening.

As he pushed into her, she stiffened and Lorne gritted his teeth.

She felt extremely tight and Ellie was sure that she hadn't felt that way the first time around…with Emerson.

"Allen has done a good job…", she said, sounding breathless and Lorne nodded and kissed her jawbone.

"Just relax…", he whispered and she felt his hand move up her side and his thumb flicked across a nipple, making liquid heat race to her core.

She moaned and Lorne pushed a little further, kissing her and making her writhe against him in longing.

She gripped his shoulders and finally, after one last push, he was fully inside of her and Ellie tore her mouth from his and gasped as he withdrew and then pushed back into her slowly.

"Am I hurting you?", Lorne asked, lifting his head to look at her but she shook her head, her hands moving down his back and then she pressed her hands against his buttocks, urging him on.

"No…it's…it's just it's even better than I dreamt it would be with you…", she said, sounding breathless and Lorne looked at her in wonder.

"You dreamt about me…and you…and this…?", he asked, his lips teasing her earlobe and Ellie gasped again as he withdrew and then surged deeply against her.

"Uh-huh. Quite a few times actually…", she whispered and Lorne groaned.

He pushed his hands under her buttocks and pulled her body up against his, allowing him to plunge even more deeply inside of her and he felt Ellie's hands press harder against the small of his back as she began to climax.

He felt the ripples all around his shaft and felt her body shake as she came.

Her hot gasps and moans sent him over the edge and he moaned and clung to her as his body exploded inside of her.

They lay still for a few moments and then Lorne moved off of her gently, not wanting to crush her. He divested himself of the condom and then pulled her against his chest.

"How do you feel?", he asked, kissing her forehead and stroking her back.

Ellie smiled sleepily and pressed her lips to the smooth skin of his chest.

"Fantastic. How about you?", she murmured and Lorne tightened his arms around her.

"I feel like now that I have you, I never want to let you go", he replied truthfully and Ellie moved up so that she could look into his eyes.

She felt lost for words and they stared at one another for an endless moment before she touched a hand to his face and managed to say,

"So don't".

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Date : 18.03.2008

Title : The A.U. Series : Ellie and The Major

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 10 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Major Evan Lorne/Dr. Ellie Harrison

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Adventure, Maybe Some Strong Language.

Spoilers : This story has character's in it from my Loves series and follows on from my last story - Lost City of the ZPM's

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : Dr. Ellie Harrison, Lt. Matthew Franks and any O/C's are mine. Lyssa Hunter belongs to Kazavid and is from her Atlantis stories Behind The Mask and Reunions. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : Lorne owes Ellie his life and not for the first time but when payback time comes, will the Major be able to do what needs to be done to stop her turning to another for help?**

Lorne awoke and smiled as he felt Ellie's soft warm body curled against him and he sighed in relief as he realised that it hadn't been just a wonderful dream.

He really didn't want to leave her but he was due on duty for the first security sweep of the day.

As daylight began to filter through the balcony doors, he turned his head to one side, hoping to see a clock on Ellie's bedside table and his eyes widened as he saw a huge fluffy bumble bee with a clock face in its tummy.

Suppressing a smile he saw that he needed to get going and he eased his arm out from under Ellie's shoulders, lowering her gently onto the pillows.

He watched her for a moment, unable to resist.

She was so sweet and every time he looked at her he got the overwhelming urge to protect her from anything that might hurt her, a far cry from the days when he had wanted to kill her himself. He now understood why the Lorne from the other Atlantis had been so crazy about his Ellie.

'How things could change', he mused.

When had she stopped becoming annoying? When had she managed to worm her little way under his skin?

Shaking his head, he reached out and gently moved a stray curl of her hair away from her cheek and she sighed in her sleep, the sound one of contentment and he smiled, thinking how he intended to keep her happy and contented for a very long time to come.

Reluctantly he got out of the bed and covered Ellie over with the duvet before bending to retrieve his clothes. He dressed as quietly as possible then, upon seeing that Ellie was still sleeping, he looked around for a pen and some paper, his eyes scanning her desk and, seeing what he needed he moved over to it and wrote her a note.

He left it on the bedside, bent and kissed her forehead and then, collecting his ear-piece, let himself out of her quarters, securing the door behind him.

No-one saw him leave as no-one was around and he headed back to his own quarters to take a quick shower before he began his shift.

* * *

Ellie sighed and stretched languorously as she awoke and she snuggled her face into her pillows, not wanting to get up just yet…and that was when she caught Lorne's scent on her bedding.

Her head snapped up as the previous night came flooding back to her in glorious Technicolor and she blushed and glanced around to find him gone. She strained her ears to see if she could hear any noise coming from her bathroom but upon hearing nothing, she sat up and she spotted the note on the bedside drawers.

She reached out and snatched the piece of paper up and unfolded it.

It read :-

Ellie

Last night was more than I ever dreamt it could be too, I just hope you still feel the same way.

I'd really like to continue to see you, that is if you'd like to continue seeing me. If you don't want to see me, that's okay too but I hope you give us a chance, because what I felt last night, with you, was more than I've ever felt with anyone else.

So if you want to see me, you know where to find me.

Waiting to hear from you,

Evan.

Holding the note to her heart, she sighed dreamily and flopped back against the pillows, grinning from ear to ear.

'Do I want to continue seeing you', she murmured to herself, 'Do I ever', she giggled happily, rolling onto her stomach and burying her head into her pillows again to breathe in his scent one last time before getting up and heading for the shower.

When she was showered and dressed she opened up her lap top and brought up the staff rota schedules. First she checked herself, smiling when she saw that Beckett had in fact put her down for the whole week off and then she checked Lorne's.

She noted that he had been on the first security sweep which must have been why he had left so early and then after that he was just down for desk duty which meant he would be in his office all day, catching up on paperwork.

Shutting down the laptop she then left her quarters and headed for Weir's office, her head held high now that she knew that none of the marines that she passed in the hallways were laughing at her or had meant her any harm.

'Wait 'till I see you Charlotte', she thought to herself as she reached Weir's office doorway.

Weir looked up as Ellie knocked and she smiled and ushered her inside.

"Ellie, you look great…you're enjoying your sick leave after all then?", Weir asked thinking just how…happy Ellie looked, if happy was the correct description.

"Yes, I feel much better for the rest", Ellie replied and Weir nodded.

"That's good. So what can I do for you?", she asked and Ellie smiled.

"I just thought you should know that the city is safe from Allen now. Last night I, well I…you know…I'd rather not say for now who it was that I was with…", she said, blushing as she wondered how Lorne would react if she told everyone that it was him that had 'done the deed'.

"Ellie, knowing you and the city are safe is enough for me…you don't need to divulge private information. If you say the problem is sorted then I believe you", Weir said and Ellie smiled, unable to stop beaming and Weir thought that whoever the man was, he had certainly perked Ellie up.

She was positively glowing.

"I'll let Colonel Sheppard know", Weir added, wondering briefly if it was possibly John seeing as he and Ellie had once been involved.

Ellie nodded and stood.

"Thanks".

"Enjoy the rest of your free time then", Weir said.

"I will", Ellie replied, then asked, "Is Charlotte not around, I could do with having a word with her?"

"Ah no, she reported in as sick", Weir replied and Ellie nodded and left the office.

"I'll just bet she did", she muttered under her breath.

* * *

Lorne and Lt. Franks were heading back to the armoury to return their P-90's.

Now that their security sweep shift was over they had no need of the weapons and as they returned them to the cabinets Franks could stand it no longer.

"Are you okay Sir?", he asked and Lorne regarded him.

"Yeah…why do you ask?", he replied and Franks shrugged.

"Well, it's just that I couldn't help noticing that you kinda grinned the whole way through our patrol and I wondered if something was amusing you Sir".

Lorne smiled.

"Ahh…I see", he replied, then added, "No, nothing's amusing me Lieutenant, I'm just in an exceptionally good mood this morning, that's all".

"Right", Franks said, not sounding convinced and Lorne laughed as they left the armoury.

* * *

Ellie had breakfast in the mess hall, hoping to see Lyssa but there was no sign of her friend.

Deciding to search her out at some point, it was lonely being off sick when everyone else was working, Ellie disposed of her food tray and then went and got two coffees and headed for Lorne's office.

She hovered in his doorway for a moment, content to merely observe him rummaging in a filing cabinet, whilst he remained unaware of her presence.

'Jeez but he's gorgeous', she thought happily, 'And he wants me too…bonus!'.

Just then Lorne looked up, smiling at her as she held up the coffees.

"Do you have time for a break?", she asked, suddenly feeling shy as his sparkling blue eyes bore into hers.

"Sure…come in…I was hoping you would stop by", he said and as she moved forward he took his cup from her.

Their fingers brushed and Ellie almost forgot to breathe and she cleared her throat and took a sip of her drink to try and hide the eagerness in her eyes.

"I got your note", she said and Lorne regarded her silently, waiting for her to carry on.

"Are you…are you busy this evening?", she asked tentatively.

"No", Lorne replied and Ellie looked up, her eyes meeting his again.

"Do you….", she began, but he cut her short.

"Yes", he said and Ellie laughed.

"Okay, wanna meet me up on lookout point 3 then and we can take a walk?".

"What time?", Lorne asked and she replied,

"I'm free all day…you tell me".

Lorne ran through his schedule in his mind and said,

"1900?".

Ellie smiled at his military style response.

"Seven o'clock it is then".

They both took a sip of their drinks just as Sheppard appeared in the doorway.

He stared at Ellie for a moment and she realised that he looked a little…stressed? Fed up? Annoyed? She couldn't put her finger on it.

"Hey", he said and both Lorne and Ellie said,

"Hey", back.

"Why aren't you resting?", Sheppard asked and Ellie grinned.

"I am…drinking coffee with Major Lorne is very…restful", she replied, avoiding looking at Lorne for fear that she would blush instantly.

Sheppard made a kind of grunting noise before looking at Lorne.

"Do you have one of those things that puts holes in stuff?", he asked and Lorne smiled.

"You mean a hole punch Sir?".

"Yeah, that's it", Sheppard answered as Lorne reached around to his desk and passed him the piece of office equipment he wanted.

"I'll bring this back…at some point", Sheppard said and Lorne nodded, knowing full well that he would have to go and retrieve the punch himself the next time he needed it.

"I'll see you", Sheppard said, leaving the office and Ellie frowned.

"Do you think he's okay?", she asked and Lorne shrugged.

"He hates these paperwork days…that's all it is I'm sure", he said and Ellie nodded, her mind not really on Sheppard anyway…she was more concerned with Lorne and what they might do after their walk.

"So how are you feeling this morning?", Lorne asked, "Not sore or…anything….?", he trailed off, colour staining his cheeks as he realised what he had said and as Ellie smiled he added, "I meant with last night being like your first time…again…and…", then he gave up as he realised that he was just burying himself deeper.

"I'm fine…and certainly not too sore to do it all again…tonight…", Ellie said boldly, then she blushed as the thought crossed her mind that Lorne might think that she was being too forward.

"I…um…that is, if you….want…", she started but trailed off as Lorne grinned at her and stepped a little closer to her.

He bent and put his mouth close to her ear as he whispered,

"I want…".

Ellie was about to turn her face to his to meet his lips with hers when voices in the corridor made them move apart.

"I should let you get on with your paperwork", Ellie said and Lorne nodded.

"I'll see you later then", he said and she smiled at him.

When she left his office she saw Lyssa a little further along the corridor and called out to her, frowning when her friend hurried on along without even turning around.

'Maybe she and John had a row', Ellie thought and so decided to leave chasing Lyssa for now as she may not want to talk.

She headed back to her room to try and decide what to wear for her date with Lorne that evening.

* * *

Ellie stepped out onto lookout point 3, her stomach dancing in anticipation and she sighed happily as she looked out over the ocean from what was one of the highest points of the city.

In the distance she heard a rumble of thunder and she felt the air suddenly grow close around her.

She thought she felt a spot of rain and she glanced at her watch, hoping that Lorne wasn't going to be long as they may have to cut short their walk if it started raining.

Just as a streak of lightening lit up the sky, Lorne stepped out onto the balcony and her heart gave a jolt of awareness as she noticed that he had changed into jeans and a T-shirt with a checked shirt over the top.

"Hi", he said, frowning at the colour of the sky.

"Hi", Ellie replied.

Lorne moved to her side and she said,

"Oh, I forgot to tell you this morning that I went to see Elizabeth and I told her that the city should be safe now…I didn't tell her who had…um…you know".

Lorne smiled at her.

"I don't mind if you tell people that it was me…I was honoured that you wanted me", he said and Ellie realised that she could fall in love with this man very quickly. That was if she wasn't already past the point of no return!

She reached out and touched his face and as their lips met in a gentle kiss, the rain began to fall around them but neither seemed to notice.

Lorne pushed Ellie back against the wall and pinned her arms either side of her head, his mouth going to her neck, his teeth nipping at the sensitive skin there.

Ellie arched her back, closing her eyes as she tipped her face up toward the falling rain.

She moaned, pushing against Lorne's grip, wanting to touch him but he wouldn't release her.

He pressed himself against her and she felt his growing hardness against her stomach.

Lightening flashed across the sky and the atmosphere around them became charged.

"I want you…right now", Lorne breathed against her ear and Ellie opened her mouth to reply but before she could, he kissed her, his tongue twirling against hers in a way that had heat spiralling to the pit of her stomach and she raised a leg and rubbed the inside of her thigh against the outer side of his in an effort to get closer to him.

It was then Lorne's turn to moan and he finally released her arms so that he could touch her.

One hand gripped one of her hips and the other hooked itself under her raised thigh, lifting her slightly and pulling her in tighter against his hardening shaft.

Lorne had never felt himself lose control so quickly with a woman…all he could think about was sinking his erection deep into Ellie's soft warm body and he tore his mouth from hers as his hands began to push her dress up her thighs.

Ellie pushed Lorne's shirt from his shoulders, frustrated when it snagged at his elbows and she tugged.

Taking the hint, Lorne let go of her just long enough to shrug out of the shirt and to pull his T-shirt over his head.

As soon as his chest was bare Ellie's hands caressed it, gliding over his skin as it became wet from the rain.

Lorne wanted to feel his skin against hers and, unwilling to waste time undoing the buttons on the front of her dress, he simply pulled the two sides apart, sending the buttons flying off onto the balcony floor and revealing her pale pink lace bra, her full breasts aching for his touch and Ellie gasped at his action, her eyes going to his and she was a little taken aback by the raw desire that she saw there.

She hadn't realised that Lorne felt so passionately about her but the realisation that he did emboldened her and she reached for the zipper on his jeans, pleased when he groaned as she lowered the zip and pushed her hand inside.

Her palm closed around his erection and Lorne closed his eyes and rolled his hips, pressing himself against her hand.

His hands skimmed up her sides and then he cupped the undersides of her breasts, his thumbs flicking across her hardened nipples and Ellie groaned and bit gently at his bottom lip.

Another flash of lightening illuminated them momentarily and thunder rolled across the sky as Lorne moved his hands back down her body.

He had only torn her dress open to her waist and so he tugged at the hem of it, wanting to get at her panties and Ellie pulled her hand from his jeans and began to push them and his shorts down to his lean hips.

She gasped again though as she suddenly felt Lorne push her panties to one side and then his fingers were against her moist folds and she felt her legs go weak as he stroked her.

"God Ellie…", Lorne groaned, his mouth hot against her ear and Ellie gripped his arms to keep herself steady.

"Evan…I cant wait…please…", she begged and Lorne felt his blood rush through his veins at the mere thought of making her his again.

He lifted her and she wrapped her legs around him, her arms going around his neck and then she could feel the head of his manhood pushing against her opening and she bit her lip to try and stop herself from crying out.

As the rain began to pelt down even harder upon them and a thunder clap echoed overhead, Lorne rolled his hips upward and made her his once more with one hard thrust and Ellie could not prevent the cry that escaped her lips and she buried her face in his neck.

"Are you…", Lorne began but she cut him off,

"I'm fine…don't stop Evan…please…", she moaned and Lorne thrust against her again, a moan escaping his own lips.

In the back of his mind Lorne knew that he should stop…that he never should have started this out here. Anyone could catch them at it for one thing and for another, they weren't taking any precautions…he could get Ellie pregnant.

The very thought of that made Lorne groan like some kind of primal animal and he surged against her again.

Ellie felt overwhelmed by the feelings Lorne was evoking in her. Each of his thrusts felt like heaven and she could feel her body losing control as he gripped her buttocks in his hands and pounded in and out of her relentlessly.

She briefly thought about the fact that Lorne wasn't wearing any protection but the thought was fleeting as suddenly the tight coil in the pit of her stomach began to unravel and she climaxed, crying out loudly as lightening flashed all around them.

Lorne wasn't far behind her and he buried his face in the crook of her neck as he came, moaning loudly.

When it was over and their breathing returned to normal, Lorne lifted his head and looked at her. They were both soaking wet from the rain and he kissed the tip of her nose.

"When did it start to rain?", he asked and Ellie giggled.

"We should get inside and get dry…I don't want you to catch a chill", Lorne said, pressing his mouth to hers as he lifted her body off of his and her feet touched the ground again.

As Lorne bent and grimaced as he pulled his wet T-shirt back over his head, Ellie pulled the two sides of her dress together then sighed as she remembered that he had torn it apart.

Lorne looked at her, his cheekbones colouring and he retrieved the fallen buttons and handed them to her.

"I'm sorry…I don't know what came over me", he said, handing her his checked shirt to put on over her dress.

"That's okay…just don't rip every dress I come on a date with you in otherwise I'll have none left", she joked as they began to move inside and Lorne smiled, hoping that meant that there would be lots more lovemaking to come!

They went back to Ellie's quarters and she quickly dried her hair before turning to face Lorne.

"You really should get out of those wet clothes Major", she said, her tone teasing and Lorne smiled.

"As should you Doctor".

They moved toward one another, peeling items of clothing from each others bodies. They were naked when Lorne took Ellie's face in his hands gently.

"I wanted to say I was sorry…", he said and Ellie looked at him.

"For what?", she asked, frowning and he kissed her, wanting to erase the look of worry that she now wore.

"Just now…we didn't use any protection…that was my fault…and I'm sorry", he said and Ellie ran her hands up his arms.

"It was my fault too…I could have said something…but I didn't", she said and Lorne pulled her closer.

"If anything comes of it, you will tell me wont you…? I mean, I'll be here for you and support you…", he trailed off as Ellie smiled at him.

"If anything comes of it of course I'll tell you…", she said and Lorne nodded, pulling her toward the bed.

"Time to get you warmed up", he said and Ellie smiled, wondering if she should tell him that one look from him was enough to raise her temperature to boiling point but as his mouth covered hers and he pressed her into the mattress she realised that talking could wait until later…much later.

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Date : 23.03.2008

Title : The A.U. Series : Ellie and The Major

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 11 of 11

Rating : M

Pairings : Major Evan Lorne/Dr. Ellie Harrison

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Adventure, Maybe Some Strong Language.

Spoilers : This story has character's in it from my Loves series and follows on from my last story - Lost City of the ZPM's

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : Dr. Ellie Harrison, Lt. Matthew Franks and any O/C's are mine. Lyssa Hunter belongs to Kazavid and is from her Atlantis stories Behind The Mask and Reunions. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : Lorne owes Ellie his life and not for the first time but when payback time comes, will the Major be able to do what needs to be done to stop her turning to another for help?**

Sheppard stared at Weir as he tried to digest the information that she had just told him.

Ellie and the city were safe from Allen…she had slept with someone and so her new found virginity was gone.

'Damn…which lucky bastard had gotten in there?', he thought bitterly.

"John?", Weir asked, her voice breaking into his thoughts.

"Hmm?", he asked.

"Are you alright?", Weir asked, thinking he looked a little…pissed off.

"Yeah…fine", he replied and Weir frowned.

"I thought you should know, just in case Allen still returns, but if what Zerrin tells us is correct then he will be powerless anyway, isn't that right?", she asked and Sheppard nodded.

"Yeah, that's right", he replied.

"How is Zerrin getting along?", Weir asked. They had placed the Abalakian in the Athosian part of the city and asked some of Teyla's people to watch her discreetly.

"She's doing great, apparently she just wants a nice quiet life away from her weird family and she's promised not to try and heal anyone unless we specifically ask her to first", Sheppard replied and Weir nodded.

"Okay, well, keep me posted on her progress", she said, moving away and Sheppard sighed.

He wanted to see Ellie, he needed to talk to her.

--

"So let me get this straight", Ellie said as she lay with her head against Lorne's chest, her fingers making lazy circles against the smooth skin of his abdomen.

"You think that because you've slept with me and taken my virginity to save me from Allen, that makes us even?".

"Yeah", Lorne replied, grinning as Ellie lifted her head to look at him.

"It so doesn't!", she said indignantly. "I have saved your life way more times than you have saved mine".

"I don't think so", Lorne teased, his smile widening as Ellie opened her mouth to protest but stopped short as a knock came to her quarters' door.

She and Lorne looked at one another, neither certain what to do. At the moment no-one but them knew about the change to their relationship and they kind of wanted to keep it that way for the time being.

"Who do you think it could be?", Ellie whispered, glancing at the door before looking back at Lorne who raised an eyebrow at her.

"How would I know?", he replied quietly and Ellie stuck her tongue out at him.

Lorne smiled and pulled her on top of him, kissing her until suddenly they heard Sheppard's voice through the door.

"Ellie? You in there?".

Ellie's eyes widened.

"What does he want?", she whispered, gasping as Lorne suddenly gripped her waist and lifted her, positioning the tip of his hardened length against her soft opening.

He didn't know what his C/O wanted with Ellie but she was his now…not Sheppard's and he wanted to remind her of that fact.

He thrust his hips upwards and Ellie gripped his shoulders as all thoughts of John being stood on the other side of her door fled from her mind.

They settled into a rhythm and Ellie rose and fell, grinding her hips against Lorne as he gripped her bottom.

As he sat up, his mouth teasing one of her nipples, Ellie felt the beginnings of her orgasm and she knew that whether Sheppard was still on the other side of the door or not, she would not be able to hold in the cry of ecstasy that would rise as she came.

Outside, Sheppard sighed. Ellie was obviously out and about somewhere so he headed off to see if he could find her.

He was just out of earshot when Ellie exploded and she let out a loud cry of pleasure that was closely followed by a groan from Lorne.

Ellie lay her cheek against the top of Lorne's head, smothering him with her breasts as she sighed contentedly.

"That was….that was….", she murmured, unable to finish and Lorne smiled and stroked her back.

"Mmm…it was wasn't it", he said, his voice muffled slightly and Ellie nodded, feeling sleepy again.

Feeling her relax, Lorne rolled them over gently and they lay side by side, gazing at one another.

"I'm so happy", Ellie said and Lorne grazed her cheekbone gently with his knuckles.

"Me too", he replied.

--

The day that Allen was due to return to Atlantis came around and none too surprisingly he didn't make an appearance, a fact that Ellie and Zerrin were thankful for.

Later that same day, Ellie was taking a walk when she ran into Lorne who was on his way to the armoury to do a weapons stock check.

"Hi", she said, smiling at him.

"Hey", Lorne replied.

"So….do you have plans for this evening?", Ellie asked and Lorne grinned at her.

"Only if they include you".

Ellie blushed. "Well I think it's about time I got to see the inside of your quarters, don't you?", she asked and Lorne smiled.

"Sure…but lets eat together first tonight…we should at least attempt some kind of date I mean, I'm starting to think that you only want me for one thing…", he teased and Ellie reached out and pinched him.

"Hey! That hurt", he said and Ellie laughed.

"I'll kiss it better for you later", she said and Lorne stepped a little closer and bent so that his mouth was close to her ear.

"Promise?", he asked, kissing her cheek and Ellie nodded.

"I promise".

As Lorne moved away from Ellie, Charlotte's eyes narrowed and she glared at Ellie from her position down the hall.

She had heard that Ellie had spent the night with someone and she just hoped that it hadn't been Lorne but from the little display she had just witnessed it looked a distinct possibility that it had been him.

"Damn, I need to move quickly…before they get any closer", she muttered to herself as she moved away.

--

Later, Ellie was on her way to the mess hall to meet Lorne when Sheppard caught her up.

"Hey Ellie…where've you been hiding? I've been looking for you everywhere", he said and Ellie avoided his gaze as she felt guilty for ignoring him when he'd knocked at her quarters.

"I haven't been hiding…I've just been…resting", she said and Sheppard nodded, noticing that she didn't slow down.

"I wanted to talk to you", he said and Ellie finally glanced at him.

"Oh? What about?", she asked, still not slowing down and Sheppard had to resort to speeding up and coming to stand before her to stop her in her tracks.

"Us", he said and Ellie blinked at him.

"Us?", she repeated, not understanding what he was going on about.

"Yeah…I've kinda been thinking lately…", he paused as he saw her attention waver as she spotted someone over his shoulder and he frowned.

Ellie saw Lorne entering the mess hall and she found it hard to concentrate on what Sheppard was trying to say to her.

Sheppard sighed and the sound drew her gaze back to his.

"Sorry John, what were you saying?", she asked and he shrugged.

"Are you busy later…I'd like to talk?", he said and watched as Ellie bit her lip.

"I'm sorry, I already have plans for later…but we could talk soon", she offered and Sheppard nodded and stepped aside.

"Okay…no worries", he said, watching as she headed off.

Shaking his head he went in the opposite direction. He needed a beer.

--

Ellie found the table where Lorne was waiting for her.

"Hi", she said and he stood, resisting the urge to kiss her in front of everyone.

"Hi", he replied.

They moved to the food counter and got their evening meal.

They talked as they ate, both surprised at how much they had to say to one another in light of the fact that they had once thought that they had had absolutely nothing in common.

"So your favourite dessert is chocolate cake", Lorne stated and Ellie nodded, eyeing the slice that was waiting on her food tray.

Their eyes met and Ellie blushed as she had a wicked thought. Lorne seemed to read her mind and he grinned and said,

"Why don't we take the cake back to my quarters?".

"That's a great idea", Ellie replied and they stood to leave just as Charlotte appeared at their table.

They glared at her and she twisted her hands together as though she was nervous.

"I was wondering if you guys would give me five minutes of your time? I need to tell you both something", she said and Lorne and Ellie glanced at one another.

"Why should we after everything that you've done?", Ellie said and Lorne nodded in agreement folding his arms as Charlotte looked at him, pasting her best 'pleading' look onto her face.

"Please…I wouldn't ask if it wasn't really important", she said and Lorne looked at Ellie.

"It's up to you…I'll go with whatever you decide", he told her and Ellie sighed deeply.

She wanted to tell Charlotte where to go but there was something on her ex-friends' face that she couldn't ignore. Despite her better judgement she heard herself say,

"Okay…five minutes".

Charlotte nodded and said,

"Thank you. Can we go somewhere a little quieter though…I don't want everyone to hear what I have to say".

"We can use my office", Lorne said and Charlotte smiled at him gratefully.

As they made the journey to the office, Charlotte made sure that she put herself in between Lorne and Ellie at all times and she succeeded until they were actually inside the office where Lorne made sure that he stood by Ellie's side, his arm casually draped around her waist.

"So what's this all about Charlie?", he asked and Charlotte took a deep breath and said,

"I have done some terrible things in the past and I recently found something out that made me think about the way I have been with the people I care about", she said, pointedly looking at Lorne, hoping to see some kind of emotion but his face remained impassive and she had to steel herself to continue.

"I'd like to try and make things up to you to, seeing as I don't have much time left".

"Are you leaving?", Ellie asked sounding hopeful and Charlotte smiled.

"Kind of", she replied.

"Kind of. What does that mean?", Lorne asked and Charlotte looked at him, her eyes becoming teary and she silently praised her own acting abilities as she said,

"I'm…I'm dying".

Lorne and Ellie stared at her and for a moment she wondered whether they believed her or not, the incredulous look they both wore making her doubt whether she could actually pull this off.

"Will one of you say something", she said eventually and Lorne cleared his throat.

"You're…dying?", he asked and she nodded.

"How long do you have?", Ellie asked, feeling shocked and wondering how someone so healthy looking could possibly be dying.

"A few months", Charlotte replied calmly and Ellie nodded, uncertain what to say.

"So…how do we fit in to all this?", Lorne asked, still betraying no emotion and Charlotte stepped a little closer to him.

"I don't want to be alone through this Evan. I know that I've caused you both pain in the past and I want to try and show you both that I can change", she turned to Ellie and said,

"I want us to be friends again…we had some good times".

Ellie nodded again, not sure what else to do and then watched as Charlotte turned back to Lorne.

"And as for you…I…I still love you Evan. I want us to try again…I can make you happy I know I can…and it would be my one dying wish if you would say you'll be mine again for the last few months of my life".

Ellie turned to Lorne, horror in her eyes and her stomach sinking as she saw that he was looking at Charlotte with a bemused expression upon his face.

Charlotte bit back a smile and said,

"I realise that this is a lot for you both to take in so I don't expect you to give me your answers right now. Sleep on it and let me know…".

Lorne nodded and Charlotte turned and left them alone. She was relying on Lorne's sense of honour for him to do the right thing and she knew that Ellie was just as gullible and too soft hearted for her own good.

Lorne turned to face Ellie and they stared at one another, neither knowing what to say.

The only thing that they could think of was how their newly found happiness was suddenly in danger of being lost, but what was the alternative?

That they let down a dying woman and rob her of her last wish for joy? Could they do that to Charlotte?

But on the other hand, could they bring themselves to sacrifice one another?

The End

Find out what Lorne and Ellie decide to do and what it is that Sheppard wants to tell Ellie in my next story…


End file.
